The new Hosts
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: All of Kagome's friends in the Feudal era are...dead, also her family rejected her, and to top it off she is a Kitsune and is the mother to Shippo, and has gotten a Scholarship to Ouran High school, what new happenings shall arise? Rating may change, R&R! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 1**

_Hello peoples, this is my first crossover ever done as you know it's a Ouran High school host club crossover, I hope you all enjoy it, I'm not a hundred percent sure on the pairings, but it will most likely be one of the twins I think maybe Kaoru, you can vote for Haruhi._

_This is a very short chapter I know but it's just warming up._

_Please R&R, now let's get this started._

_**Haruhi pairs could be**_

_**Kyoya:**_

_**Hikaru:**_

_**Tamaki:**_

_**Mori:**_

_Okay on with the story:_

A young girl sat lounged up in a tree, sorrow was filled in her eyes, more than her other emotions which all lead to her sorrow anyway, no one knew why this was so, only a few and most of them didn't care except two.

The young girl was known as Kagome, was sitting up in Goshinboku, on her lap was a young Kitsune called Shippo, he shallow breathing told the girl that he was asleep, not that she would blame him he was still recovering from...

Kagome was wearing gray sweat pants, with a red tank top that was a bit baggy, she shrugged she didn't really care anyway, whether she was out of fashion or not.

Kagome sighed and looked around, she didn't like her era, she wished she was there... not that she could, not far from the Goshinboku was a shrine her _family_ shrine, she growled at the sound of the word _family_.

Now you're probably wondering why did the young girl growl? Why would the young Kitsune Shippo need to rest and sleep? Why is she in a tree? And why would she hate the word family?

Well let's see shall we (or in your case read) let's go back two months ago.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

Goshinboku: God tree

Kitsune: Fox

_**Hmmm? I wonder what happened? Why is Kagome so upset?**_

_Sorry about the short chapter but as I said I'm only warming up the next chapter will be longer, keep reading, please R&R or me and Tamaki will bother you and annoy you till the end of time._

_xXKillorbeKilledXx_

Click the button...please ::puppy dog eyes::


	2. Chapter 2

The new Hosts

Chapter 2

Thankyou for the reviews, 

I would like to thank – tigerlilly1992, juusan'ya, Death By Squishy, Mz Mischief, Kagome Lady of Darkness, lildevil0644, foxs woman, KuroxTenshi, Akikazu, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan and Kurama'sFoxyMiko

Thankyou so much ::sniff sniff:: I'm so happy, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but this is a nice long one...well to me, anyway I hope you enjoy it.

I would also like to thank those who voted for Haruhi's pairing, here it is so far:

_**Kyoya:**_

_**Hikaru: 2**_

_**Tamaki:**_

_**Mori: 1**_

Hmm...Hikaru is winning, keep voting though, and for those who didn't know Kaoru will most likely be with Kagome, I'm sorry to those who don't like that pairing, but...I love him, I shall do other stories with a different pairing, keep Reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school host club or Inuyasha, otherwise...hehehe, they would all be mine MUHAHAHAHAHAHA::coughing fit:: ok I'm done now.

_**Recap:**_

_Now you're probably wondering why did the young girl growl? Why would the young Kitsune Shippo need to rest and sleep? Why is she in a tree? And why would she hate the word family?_

_Well let's see shall we (or in your case read) let's go back two months ago._

Back to the story from the recap 

_**Flashback:**_

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga and his comrades, were all in a clearing, all up and ready from the miasma they could smell even humans could, it was choking them, but they could deal.

Surly but slowly all different type of youkai's appeared ready to attack the group, they were surrounded but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Naraku then appeared beside him was Kikyo, Inuyasha, poor Inuyasha, he was stunned to see Kikyo on the enemy's side though Kagome wasn't she knew about what Kikyo had been up to.

Kagome had tried to warn Inuyasha, with subtle hints, but he never got it, she had even lead him to Kikyo, by using her Miko energy, he wouldn't know the difference, he had been following, but by the time he got there Naraku was gone and Kikyo was alone.

She wanted to tell him, but did he listen?

NO!

Naraku smirked at the group, it then turned into a sneer "time for all of you to die" with that the battle was on.

Youkai, beyond youkai, begun to attack, Sango, Kirara and Miroku, were handling the youkai that surrounded them, Kouga and his comrades, fought Kagura; Kagome was fighting Kikyo and Kanna, while Inuyasha was fighting Naraku.

The battle raged on for seven grueling hours and was still going, everyone who was left were so tired, those left standing were Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara and some of Kouga's comrades, while on the other side was Naraku, Kanna, Kikyo, and a few left over youkai.

Sango and Miroku and fallen out from numerous cut and wounds and out of exhaustion, Kouga was out because he couldn't use he legs, Kouga's comrades were either dead or nearly dead.

Inuyasha had a deep gash on his back, one above his eye and cut everywhere, Kirara had a gash on her front chest, and legs, Kagome had the worst done to her a hole through her shoulder, a deep gash on her thigh, five DEEP claws marks running down her back and cuts everywhere.

Everyone who was still able to watch a little was surprised to how Kagome was still surviving her wounds.

"You will all die, so Inuyasha how does it feel to die at your lovers hands?" Naraku taunted and as soon as the word spilled out of his mouth, Kikyo had shot an arrow at Inuyasha's heart "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes, blood dribbling out of his mouth "K-Kagome" with that last sentence Inuyasha fell to the ground, dead.

Naraku then sent a poisoned tentacle at Kirara while she was unprepared, Kirara laid on the ground dead "KIRARA" screamed Sango, and she ran up not listening to anyone or her screaming muscles.

Naraku smirked and as Kagura sent her **'Fujin no Mai'** attack and sent it to Sango.

Miroku ran in front just before it hit her "Miroku" Sango whispered tears making there way down her exhausted face.

Miroku lied on the ground he breaths uneven. He was dying.

"S-Sang-go..." he said weakly, she stood over him "y-yes...?" she sobbed, "I-I L-Love y-you..." he said and stopped breathing.

Kagome just stood there she felt so numb, like nothing mattered she felt dead inside, this just wasn't right, she hid her eyes behind her bangs, she could feel her sorrow and anger boiling to the surface.

"Miroku..." Sango whimpered and knelt on the ground, she collapsed on top of him sobs racked through her body, there was nothing left for her.

Naraku and Kikyo smirked at each other and then Naraku sent a huge amount of poisonous miasma, it hit all of the wolves, and they died after choking for 30 seconds and lay scattered on the ground.

Sango died choking on top of Miroku "K-Kagome good-bye" with that she died, only ones left was a very injured Kagome who had unconsciously put a barrier around herself, Kikyo, Kagura and Naraku were left.

Naraku chuckled darkly "well now wasn't that fun, this now won't take long, let's have some fun" with that they all shot attacks out at Kagome.

As the attacks were only inches away from her Kagome lifted her head up, her eyes shone with a green color it glowed in her eyes, Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura and the few left over youkai all gawked at her, it was as if she was...transforming?

Kagome held her hand out above her, a glowing green power started to swirl up in her hand, Naraku, Kagura and Kikyo were starting to get nervous, the youkai that were still left had started to flee.

The ground beneath their feet began to tremble and shift from the amount of power that was coming out of the young Miko.

Or so they thought.

The light covered Kagome's entire form, it was so bright that Naraku, Kikyo and Kagura had to cover their eyes, from it, all getting very nervous.

The light started to dissipate, Kagome stood there except MUCH different, she...she was a ...youkai...? Since...when?

Kagome now stood there, she had her same long dark midnight hair that now reached to the back of her knees, with imperial red streaks through it, she had ears on the top of her head also black with blood red tips. She also had emerald green eyes that lit up her face, which was at the moment full of hatred for the people, if you can them that, in front of her, she had deadly claws, on her fingers and toes. She also filled out more in all the right places, and also behind her she had a black fluffy yet sleek tail also with red streaks coming out of the small of her back and she was breathtaking to see. She had lucious pink lips, begging to be kissed She was drop dead gorgeous.

Kagome looked at them with sorrow and anger, "die" she whispered she thrust both her hands out and watched as the purifying energy of her powers, purified them all to ashes "Bitch' cursed Naraku and he was gone.

Kagome looked to the ground all her emotions flowed at full force, that she almost lost her breath, she collapsed on the ground in tears, she pulled her head back and screamed in anguish of all her losses.

The winds seems to howl with her, the heavens opened and poured to add to her tears, everything that surrounded her could feel her loss, it was so strong.

Later on Kagome had managed get the piece of Naraku's jewel and head back to Kaede's village to see Kaede and Shippo her adopted son she had told him to stay a good thing to, she didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

Kagome had walked into the hut, and hadn't even stepped through till Shippo bounded to her **"Kagoooooommmmmeeee"** he cried and clutched to her chest.

Shippo looked up with teary eyes he hadn't smelt the others, what had happened? They couldn't be...? But from the look on his mother's face it was true, he wept in her chest, she held him to her and cried with him, both on them clutching to each other for support.

Later on Kagome went and buried everyone, Shippo clutching onto her like a lifeline, and she may very well be one, everyone was to occupied or they didn't care to notice about Kagome's eyes, they looked so depressing all filled with sorrow.

Kagome cupped her hands around the jewel, an watched as it became whole once again, she brought it up to her face, and watched as it hummed happily, such a small little thing to have so much attention.

The jewel embedded itself in Kagome's right hip making another wound, which had come on her full force, Kaede treated to her wounds, but they would forever be as scars.

Kagome and Shippo had said good bye to Kaede and headed for the well, and went in never to return to Sengoku Jidai for it would be the last time.

Shippo had settled down a little when he had noticed the change in Kagome, she was different a youkai, Shippo took in her scent, and his eyes widened "Kagome, your a Shadow Kitsune youkai...?" he had said startled and excited she smiled "yes, I am".

"How?" he asked with a quizzical look, she giggled half-heartedly at his face "I tell you later, let's get inside first".

They both walked inside and looked around "Mama" Kagome called into the house, "I'm in the kitchen Kagome" she yelled, Kagome nodded to herself and put Shippo on her shoulder, she was a little nervous about how they would react to her.

Kagome stepped into the kitchen with a quivering Shippo on her shoulder, she could smell his nervousness.

Her mother was still facing the sink and was drying off her hands "well Kagome, why are you home so early, usually you stay a little longer" her mother said still not looking, Kagome felt a jab in her heart remembering her friends but pushed the pain back.

"Uh...Mama I brought Shippo with me" Kagome said nervous herself, Kagome was shocked as her mother went rigid, and you could smell...hatred...?

"Oh" her mother said fake clearing up how she felt "how lovely let me see him" she said mock cheerfully, Kagome didn't know how to respond.

Kagome unconsciously takes a step back, "uh I also have something to say..." her mother turned around "of course sweetie, you-..." her mother just stood there shocked hardly moving.

"I'm a Kitsune youkai" Kagome admitted, she wasn't sure what to expect, but the reaction she got she didn't like neither did Shippo.

Her mother eyes were in hatred towards both of them, and she had a sneer on her face, "Mama what's wrong?" Kagome went out to reach her, but her mother moved away from her hand in disgust.

Kagome was confused "Mama...why?" her mother snorted 'I don't need youkai running around here, piss off" her mother sneered "Kagome grew angry hurt retching her heart "I'm your daughter, you were fine with Inuyasha why not me and Shippo?"

Her mother pretended to look thoughtful, "well Inuyasha was at least half-human, why the hell are you a youkai anyway, you're not meant to be, get out of my house" her words grew louder each time she spoke.

Kagome had never seen her mother like this, just because she and Shippo were youkai, Kagome stepped back from her mother tears shining on her eyes sorrow and rejection, she hated this painful stab she felt in her heart from every word she said.

Shippo cried on his Okaa-san's shoulder sleeve, he didn't like feeling rejected, why was this all happening after all that had already happened.

Kagome stood defiant for her young Kit "you can't kick me out, till I decide to leave, and you'll have to still pay for me till I'm eighteen, while I'm now sixteen" she stated out coolly, no expressions in her eyes.

Her mother stood their shell shocked Kagome gave her a cold smirk, god she was acting like Sesshoumaru, Ahh, but he would be proud.

"Fine" her mother snapped out, and walked away.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome growled as she thought of what had happened with her mother, she was still at the shrine, but she was hardly aloud in, it had been two months, since it happened.

O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B

Okaa-san: Mother

Kitsune: Fox

Fujin no mai: Dance of blades...I think (Kagura's attack)

Kit: young fox child

Youkai: Demon

Miko: Priestess

Thankyou for reading this chapter, I wonder what will happen to Kagome now? How is she a Kitsune? 

If you are confused with anything please ask, I don't want to leave you people confused, please R&R.

Now I had a talk with Kaoru and he wants to be with Kagome, so if you don't Review...there will be trouble by him and me so beware...LOL

Press the button

::Puppy dog eyes, from the twins::


	3. Chapter 3

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 3**

Thankyou for the reviews, keep reviewing, umm as I said this is a Kaoru and Kagome pairing, I'm sorry LadyAkina, who voted Kyoya and Kagome, but this is Kaoru's turn to shine.

I may do that pairing in the future, you never know, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm sorry about this short chapter, but they will improve, please R&R.

I would like to thank – Death By Squishy, Miyaki the lonely mushroom, Mz Mischief, juusan'ya, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, lildevil0644, Kagome Lady of Darkness, foxs woman, LadyAkina, MuppyPuppy, crystal lilith, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, tigerlilly1992.

_Ok this is the pairing poll for Haruhi so far:_

_**Kyoya:**_

_**Hikaru: 4**_

_**Tamaki:**_

_**Mori: 1**_

_Hikaru is still winning, please keep voting, Thankyou._

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host club or Inuyasha, so stop bugging me.

**Recap:**

Kagome growled as she thought of what had happened with her mother, she was still at the shrine, but she was hardly aloud in, it had been two months, since it happened.

_End of recap_

_**On with the story:**_

Kagome was in her human looking form at the moment but she really only could hide her ears tail, fangs and claws, not much could be done, because of all the energy she used that day had broken the seal on her, so she only had illusion at the moment.

When Souta and Jii-chan found out about her being a shadow Kitsune, they weren't as bad as her mother, Souta thought it was cool, and still loved her, that she was very grateful for.

Jii-chan was disgusted of me and Shippo, and always mumbling about why this had happened and wouldn't let her near Souta.

So now reason why the young girl had growled and is still growling, and also as to why she hated her family, all because she was a shadow Kitsune, which was actually pretty rare breed.

Now you're probably wondering why the young Kitsune Shippo would need rest? Because of the pressure and insecurity of her _family_ minus Souta, had given them, it was quite sad actually and he wasn't over his friends, and it was too hard for him.

And it was the same for her to. _Sigh._

Now as to why she was in the tree, as you know Kagome and Shippo were hardly aloud in the shrine only on the grounds, she still got fed and could go in her room among only a few other things, but that was it.

That was mostly the reason.

Today she was moving, away with Shippo, Why you may ask? Well Kagome had gotten a scholarship at a superior rich college, why she may never know.

Kagome had been kicked out of her old High school because of all of her absences, so she was put here under a scholarship.

So since it was a fair distance away, she was moving closer since there was no other relatives she could go to, she would move into an apartment, she was told that it wasn't the best place to live, since the area was fall of vandalism and criminals.

But her _dear mother_ had said not to worry she would be fine, Kagome knew her mother wanted her dead, she couldn't believe it at first but she got used to it.

Kagome knew she could take care of herself, and her Kit, anyway as to why she was in a tree, she was staying out of the way since her mom had ordered some people to come a collect some of Kagome's stuff and take them to the apartment, her mother had to still pay for her, that is until she was eighteen.

Kagome smirked, she of course would have to get a few jobs and pay for food, but her mom was in for the rest know matter what.

Kagome watched as they got all her stuff in the moving van and were ready to leave, she sighed and jumped down from her tree, and walked over to her brother, he was sniffling quietly so no one would here him, but Kagome could here him perfectly.

Kagome shook Shippo awake he rolled over in her arms and blinked his childish dazzling eyes, much like her own, just different expressions.

"What is it Okaa-san?" he asked he had started calling Kagome mother for a long time she had adopted him as her Kit in human terms and youkai terms that she had learnt from a book.

"We have to leave now sweetie, you should go into your fox form" she said gently "ok" he replied and Transformed, into a small fox Kit, they both looked down at Souta, Kagome bent down and out Shippo on her shoulder while giving a large bear hug to Souta.

Souta slumped against Kagome crouched form and sobbed throwing his arms around her "shhh..." she cooed, saying gentle words, "me and Shippo will visit at least once every week, we promise, right Shippo?" "Yeah!" he stated nodding enthusiastically, Souta nodded and gave his sister a watery smile "I'm miss you Sis" Kagome nodded and let a few of her tears come out, the van honked, she had to leave "goodbye Souta, see you soon" with that she stood up.

Shippo said his good-byes as well and they were off to Kagome and Shippo's apartment, Kagome and Shippo sat in the back seat and talked to themselves quietly, Shippo remembered something he had never thought to ask "Okaa-san...how did you become a Shadow Kitsune?" he asked with curiosity shining in his emerald eyes.

Kagome blinked, then blinked again, she looked down at him perplexed "you mean I haven't told you yet?" Shippo sweat dropped at his adopted mother "no you haven't" Kagome blinked a couple more times then smiled sheepishly "my bad".

Shippo giggled at his mother but was ready to listen "well...I wasn't always a Shadow Kitsune...I used to be human, until I turned seven..." she started.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the shortness, please R&R, or I won't be able to get Tamaki out of his gloom corner, sigh, also keep reviewing.

Bye bye for now

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	4. Chapter 4

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 4**

Thankyou for the reviews I had less then what I had on the other chapters, but that would most likely be my fault, I'm sorry for those who wouldn't mind the host club to show up, but sadly they are not in this yet.

They shall be in the next chapter or two, not this will be based on instead of Haruhi joining Kagome will meet her and they join together, well I think LOL

I would like to thank – Death By Squishy, Kate, crystal lilith, Mz Mischief, juusan'ya, lildevil0644, MuppyPuppy, KawaiiYuuki and regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan

_Ok this is the pairing poll for Haruhi so far:_

_**Kyoya:**_

_**Hikaru: 4**_

_**Tamaki:**_

_**Mori: 1**_

_I guess it is safe to say that everyone wants a) Haruhi to be with Hikaru, b) are to lazy to tell m, or c) really don't care, well I'll keep the polls up a little longer, so people are still welcome to vote, thanks._

**Disclaimer: Don't own them ::sigh::**

_**Recap:**_

_Shippo giggled at his mother but was ready to listen "well...I wasn't always a Shadow Kitsune...I used to be human, until I turned seven..." she started._

_**Flashback:**_

"_98, 99, 100...here I come"_ A seven year-old Kagome giggled and ran towards a bush that was pretty big and went to hide behind it.

Kagome was playing 'hide-and-go-seek' with her father, she could here her father look around, for her, Kagome couldn't hold her giggles in as she saw her father looking around.

All of a sudden she heard growls and yips behind her, she went over and look behind a large tree, under the tree was a den she looked at it.

Kagome gasped staring intently right back at her were a pair of emerald green eyes, she had never seen any eyes like that before, she then saw the gleam of sharp piercing white canines, Kagome stepped back a little.

The creature came forward a little from what Kagome could tell it was a fox, but there weren't any black ones, that she knew of anyway.

All of a sudden the dark sleek fox darted out and latched it's jaws onto her arm, Kagome screamed as it's canines sunk into her flesh, she felt a shock and pain through her system, with that she collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome, Kagome! Where are you?" shouted her father, her father looked around for her he had her panicked and shocked scream and got very worried "KAGOME!" he ran over by a tree where he heard a few snarls and yips.

Kagome's father ran through the brush of twigs and branches not even realizing he was getting cut, as the scratches started to bleed sending streaks down his face.

He found her prone form with a black Kitsune hovering over her, he ran to the black Kitsune trying to scare it away from his daughter, it reared back on its hind legs and bared its fangs out at him.

Kagome's father quickly grabbed a branch that was on the ground, and brandished it out at the Kitsune, it growled but reared back and bounded away, snarling.

Her father sighed in relief and looked over at his daughter, he watched as she started to tremble uncontrollably, he crouched down beside and picked her up, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Kagome started to glow green and he watched as Kagome transformed, she still had her black hair which grew much longer, but with red streaks running through it, she also had fox ears occasionally twitching on her head like a radar. She also held claws on her hands and feet, she also had a bushy black tail with red streaks.

He looked at her in awe and then realized what was he to do, her mother didn't like youkai at all, ever since one had killed her own mother, which is why also her father hated them as well for killing his wife, he himself didn't loathe youkai's.

He had nothing against them, he just retaliated to his wife side, since he loved her, but he didn't look to much into killing youkai as she has herself as well as her father.

He knew that he would love his daughter no matter what she was or looked like, 'I shall perform a spell, and keep her powers dormant, but active with out others knowing', he thought with determination.

With that in thought he picked her up and headed to his shed where he held scrolls and incantations, he searched for the scroll he was looking for, with an 'ah-ha' he pulled out the correct scroll, he put her down on a bench gently, and performed the incantation and watched as it bathed her in a glow.

Now lying on the bench was his once again human looking daughter, it wouldn't matter how she looked like he would always love her with all his heart, he then thought of something, someone would have to teach her, how to adjust to her youkai-self.

He realized that he would have to, if he went to someone else they would either think his crazy about his daughter being a Kitsune youkai, or the people who did believe in them would kill her and experiment on her, his blood boiled at the thought, he wouldn't allow that.

He watched as he daughter stop shaking, and decided to wake her up, she should be able to smell his scent, and be like a youkai still except looking and smelling like a human, she would also have the strength and flexibility of one.

"Kagome...Kagome...wake up" whispered father as he shook her a little, Kagome stirred and blinked her eyes open, everything at first was blurry but cleared soon enough.

"Otou-san...?" Her father nodded, "yes it's me Kagome...now tell me do you feel different?" he asked timidly not sure on how she would react, Kagome nodded she was dizzy, there were lot's of smell and scents, and she could here, much more clearly and sharply.

"Otou-san what happened? And why can I hear and smell a lot of things?" She asked as she plugged he nose with her hand not used to the smells assaulting her nose.

"Well" her father started to explain "You know that Black Kitsune that bit you?" he asked giving her a questioning look, she nodded. "Well when is bit you, you fainted, And you know youkai's?" she nodded, "well when it be you turned into a Kitsune youkai, I don't know why exactly only that, it could be because of your spiritual powers" he explained.

Kagome was shocked she was a youkai, a Kitsune youkai and Miko, "woah..." was all she could get out in her amazed and confused face.

She turned to her father and then looked down at herself "But I don't look like a youkai" she said curious ness in her voice, he father smiled it must be the Kitsune in her.

"I put a spell on you to make you look human" she gave him a confused look "why?" she asked, "well you know how your Okaa-san and Jii-chan don't like youkai, so I gave you the spell to make you look human" he explained "oh" was her small sad answer.

Her father noticed and sighed "I know how you feel dear, but I promise you still love you with all my heart" he said and held a hand to his heart.

Kagome looked up at him tears welling up she leapt up into his arms "I love you Otou-san" she cried and hugged him with everything she had, literally "Kagome...dear I can't B-Breathe" he stuttered out, she let go "sorry" she mumbled.

"Can I see what I really look like?" her father nodded "Ok...ready" she nodded, he said the incantation and green glow spread around Kagome, and she turned into her youkai form, her real form.

Kagome brought her hands up and clamped her ears down from all of the noise, after a little while she realized she had clamped her hands down on her head, until she felt something, furry and silky under her hand, she realized when she tugged on them that it hurt and they were now her ears.

She then looked at her hands they had claws at the end of each of them and looked deadly even though they were small they could still do damage.

Her eyes were a beautiful green color, nice and earthly they were exotic, her furry appendages on her head, were black with red tips.

Her hair had grown to the small of her back, it was still black, but had red streaks running through it, and she looked at herself surprised.

Her father watched her as she was inspecting herself; she looked back up at him with a grin as she tilted her head to the side. Her father swore that he would have squealed, if he weren't a guy.

"Thankyou Otou-san for staying with me" she whispered, her father smiled warmly at her and hugged her to him "of course sweetie, I love you" they stayed like that for a while "what happens now" she asked curious, "I'll train you, but you can't let anyone know that your a youkai ok?".

Kagome nodded "I promise" they smiled at each other, with that her father put her concealing spell on her and left her fathers shed.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"...Since then he had looked after me, till he died in a car crash, when I was twelve" by now Kagome was in tears, she missed her father so much.

Shippo had a few tears in his eyes as well, he felt sorry for Okaa-san she had been though so much, her father dying, Inuyasha and everyone dying, he family betraying her, it was to much for her and for him.

Shippo hopped up on his Okaa-san's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his snout to give her comfort, which she accepted greatly and nuzzled back.

They felt the van stop, "Shippo hop on my shoulder ok" he nodded, they walked out of the van the light pierced their eyes, from the sunlight. (They were in the back of the van, cause her mother wouldn't drive her their, and Shippo is still in his fox form)

A large man with gray frizzy hair and a frizzy graybeard to go with it, came up to them, he had old cream colored shorts and a blue singlet with dark spots under his armpits.

Kagome and Shippo had to hold their breath from the stench of B.O that was rolling off him in waves.

"Here we are Miss, this is 'ya' key, and 'yer' room should be on 'da' second floor, be careful and goodluck in ya new home" with that he pulled the keys out and gave it to her and started unloading her stuff, that she had to carry to her room, not that it would be a problem.

The burly man left Kagome, in his van and went off down the road, Kagome started getting her stuff and taking it to the room she took in her smaller things first, so it didn't look to suspicious.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

I hope everyone enjoyed that I made it the chapter longer please reviews and I promise in the next chapter or two the host club will arrive.

And as I said I needed reviews to get Tamaki out of the corner and I didn't get as many as I was to hope, so it took a while.

::pouts::

Japanese Translation:

Okaa-san: Mother formal

Otou-san: Father formal

Kitsune: Fox

Youkai: Demon

Jii-chan: Grandfather

I think that's all of them

So please R&R now if you truly care you will help me with Tamaki before he drives me insane...I f I'm not already MUAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough cough wheeze cough cough:: ok I'm alright folks again please review.

_Bye, see you soon_

_xXKillorbeKilledXx_


	5. Chapter 5

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 5**

Thankyou for the reviews, This is very exciting for me to have all these people giving me reviews, I can understand not having as much as the first or second chapter since I don't even have the host club in it yet, but please be patient.

Only a chapter two or so shall they appear, Thankyou for the support.

Also in my next chapter two people will be introduced, if you don't know them, I'd be a little worried of your sanity, but you may ask all will be revealed next Chapter, you must tell me whom you think they are! R&R.

I'd like to Thank: Death By Squishy, LadyAkina, juusan'ya, MuppyPuppy, crystal lilith, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, lildevil0644, g2fan and tigerlilly1992.

**Recap:**

_The burly man left Kagome, in his van and went off down the road, Kagome started getting her stuff and taking it to the room she took in her smaller things first, so it didn't look to suspicious._

_Ok this is the pairing poll for Haruhi so far:_

_**Kyoya:**_

_**Hikaru: 4**_

_**Tamaki:**_

_**Mori: 2**_

This Poll will stay up for a fair bit longer, please keep voting it helps me help you! The story 

"Shippo can you get the keys?" "Yes" he yipped and made his way down her hip to her pocket, he grabbed them in his teeth, Kagome put her box in one arm and grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, with that she kicked open the door being careful of her strength.

Shippo hopped off her shoulder and went to have a look around "Shippo you stay here and look around, but becareful, I'll be teleporting our stuff alright, Shippo looked at her "you can do that?" he asked. Kagome had a blank look on her face "I didn't tell you, did I?" Shippo sweat dropped and shook his head, Kagome sighed "I'm hopeless" she muttered, "well I have certain powers and one of them is teleporting, I have a few others, but they will be surprise" she said with a wink and teleported out of the apartment.

Shippo blinked a few times before shaking his head, and went to look around being careful in case his Okaa-san popped out of no where.

Kagome teleported outside, she looked around to see if anyone was around, there weren't many around, she quickly put a Miko barrier over her house items, and put a hand of the barrier and teleported into the apartment.

Fortunately Kagome made it in there easily, and got all of the items there, she stood up straighter and looked around her new home.

The words for it would be..._A dump_

Kagome sighed angrily, she hated her mother so much, and just because she has to pay for her doesn't mean it couldn't have been a nicer place and a better area.

The walls were white with yellow stains, which Kagome smelt distinct smell of urine 'yuck' she thought to herself the roof was also white with dark spots and it sagged in a bit from rain water. I t wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either, the ground looked like it just had the carpet removed not to long ago which was a bit of a plus, but that didn't help but wonder what had happened in the original carpet, she shivered she didn't want to know.

The carpet was dull gray color, with blue dots, the windows were n pretty good condition, probably been replaced from be smashed, since this area was notorious for it, she looked around for Shippo.

Kagome sniffed out his scent he was looking at the bedroom, it was mostly bare luckily there were no urine stains, not bad "Shippo can you please come and help me sort everything out?" he nodded and for the rest of the day they, put things in there place.

Kagome dusted off her hands and looked around everything was in place, her bed, cabinet, kitchen appliances, couch, TV, bedroom things, etc.

Shippo sighed and sunk to the floor, he was out of energy, Kagome looked at him "you did good kit, now let's get dinner ready shall we?" he nodded eagerly tiredness all gone and bounded into the kitchen.

Kagome made herself oden while chanting oden, oden, oden... in her head all the while, and she made Shippo Ramen, Kagome and Shippo looked sadly at the Ramen, 'Inuyasha' Kagome thought fighting off the tears.

They ate in silence, thinking about the past, Kagome out of the blue sighed "Shippo we have to move on" she whispered, encouraging herself as well Shippo nodded, he had transformed himself back to his adorable youkai self for the time being.

'Okaa-san, what high school are you going to?" he asked cocking his head to the side, curious as one his age should be, Kagome smiled he was so cute.

Kagome answered none the less "I believe it was called Ouran High school, The school really is only reserved for students from wealthy families, but they put me on scholarship, how I got there I'll never know" she answered with the shake of her head.

Shippo laughed he was happy in a way, she would be able to have friends again and maybe he can make friends to "Okaa-san?" "Hmmm?" Shippo gave her the puppy eyes and pout "can I come to with you to high school, please Okaa-san?" he pleaded.

Kagome looked at him and tried to avoid his eyes, but she just couldn't 'damn him' she thought 'damn you Inuyasha for teaching him' Kagome could never resist it when Inuyasha used to do the look and she couldn't resist Shippo either, she sighed "Fine".

Shippo gleefully jumped up and down "but..." Shippo looked at her expectantly "you'll have to be in your fox form all day till we get home" Shippo considered this for the moment.

"Okay" he chirped and gave her a hug, she smiled she wasn't going to leave him anyway, she just wanted to get a hug.

"Ok time for bed, you get ready while I get changed he nodded and jumped to the floor and got changed into hi Pajamas Kagome had gotten him.

They got into bed "ok Shippo get a lot of sleep school starts tomorrow" Shippo gave a yawn and snuggled up to Kagome's stomach and went to sleep.

Kagome sighed and got comfortable 'I wonder if I will make any new friends?' she thought to her self she snorted 'yeah right they're all rich and I'm poor, but I wonder...' Kagome felt like going to this school would change her life.

'Nah I doubt it, but maybe...' with that Kagome went to sleep, with her kit, sleeping a little better then normal, not knowing fully well what was to become, or to what lies ahead...

Kagome and Shippo woke up early in the morning, Kagome and Shippo got dressed ready for breakfast, Shippo wore little black shorts, and a red T0-shirt that was slightly baggy on him but fit well.

Kagome wore baggy olive green Khakis, with a dark blue T-shirt, with a black baggy jumper saying 'Piss off' and she wore her lucky black sneakers. Her hair was done in a long plat that went to her thighs, with her shoulder length grown out bangs framed her face and a baseball cap Souta had given her, all in all she looked like a very handsome, feminine boy.

Kagome still looked like her normal youkai for, so you could see her youkai features, she put her illusion on.

Kagome made toast and jam for Breakfast, when done they quickly got ready with all their things, Shippo transformed into his Kitsune form and jumped up on her shoulders, he curled himself around her neck from one shoulder to the other.

"Ok Shippo I'll teleport half-way there and we'll walk the rest so it doesn't look so suspicious" he nodded and held on, Kagome placed a barrier around them and put her fingers on her forehead (like Goku in DBZ) and teleported.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

Hope you liked the story, remember to vote for Haruhi pairing and for who will be the stars in the next chapter please R&R.

Me: Tamaki what did I say about growing purple mushrooms in peoples houses ::glares at Tamaki::

Tamaki: errmm...nothing

Me: oh I didn't

Tamaki::shakes head::

Me: oh...well go on

Tamaki::squeals::

Me::covers ears:: at least stop squealing

Bye

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	6. Chapter 6

**The new Hosts**

Chapter 6

Thankyou for all the reviews I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Please remember to R&R.

I'd like to thank – Death By Squishy, lildevil0644, juusan'ya, crystal lilith, SandK, Spotted Cow, Mz Mischief, Heaven's Dark Secret, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, LadyAkina, Mariacin, and tigerlilly1992 -.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, Thanks.

**Disclaimer: Whatever I don't own them...Yet MUHAHAHA!**

_Ok this is the pairing poll for Haruhi so far:_

_**Kyoya: 1**_

_**Hikaru: 7**_

_**Tamaki: 1**_

_**Mori: 4**_

This Poll will stay up for a fair bit longer, please keep voting it helps me help you!

_**Recap:**_

"Ok Shippo I'll teleport half-way there and we'll walk the rest so it doesn't look so suspicious" he nodded and held on, Kagome placed a barrier around them and put her fingers on her forehead (like Goku in DBZ) and teleported.

Now to the story

Kagome and Shippo made it to the school, they looked at the school in awe, if you could call it that it looked like a mansion, castle, it was just...Woah.

Kagome walked in to the office area an old kind woman was there, "Hello dear what do you need?" she asked with a gravelly voice "Umm...I'm new so I need to see the Principle" The office lady nodded and scrambled to her phone and dialed up the principle.

Kagome heard a the voice on the other side of the phone distinctively say "send them in" with her demonic hearing the voice, which to Kagome sounded strikingly familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it, she shrugged to herself mentally, and looked towards Shippo who looked as though he had heard the voice before.

"Welcome to Ouran High, young man, take a look around before school lessons begin after you see the principle" with that she went to the other side of the office to the photocopier. –Shippo, why did she call me young man? - She yipped quietly, -I don't know Okaa-san- was the reply, she shrugged and walk off.

Kagome looked at the girls that were around 'yuck' Kagome thought as she looked at the yellow dresses that they wore, she snorted, she wouldn't be caught dead in that.

Kagome and Shippo made there was to the heads office, it was a decent sized mahogany door, with crafted vines as the frame of the door, it also had a gold plaque that said 'Principles Office'.

Kagome sensed with her Miko powers youki from a youkai, she stiffened slightly when she recognized the scent and youki, she gasped to herself and put out a shaky hand to the doorknob, there was a distinctive soft manly chuckle on the other side of the door.

"I-it can't be" she said to herself shakily, Shippo yipped –Who is it Okaa-san? - Asked the nervous kit as he watched as Kagome trembled.

Kagome placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly 'how?' she thought to herself and pushed the large door open, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek 'he was here' they looked up to see into to liquid pools of gold...

"Sesshoumaru..."

Kagome looked at the usually stoic lord, though he had changed a fair bit, his facial markings were hidden, his hair was black, and he wore a business suit as if he was going to go on an important meeting.

Sesshoumaru eyes Kagome noticed had changed considerably, they were now much softer, than from the feudal era, and he was standing beside his desk with a soft smile on his face.

Kagome stood transfixed at him, Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly under his breath and opened his arms to her, Kagome sobbed once, and without a care launched herself into Sesshoumaru's welcoming arms, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her and held her close, 'I never thought I would be able to see her again' Sesshoumaru thought as Kagome sobbed her heart out.

Shippo sat patiently on the ground with a confused and anxious look on his face, and for once Sesshoumaru couldn't blame the kit, I mean here his adopted mother was hugging their supposed enemy.

After five minutes of soothing words and back rubs as Sesshoumaru held Kagome, her sobs had died down to sniffles and hiccups as she rested her head on his well-toned chest.

After a while she pulled back and looked at Sesshoumaru in the eyes "where have you been?" she asked her throat slightly hoarse and raw from all the crying and sobbing.

He smiled slightly a motioned for her to sit down, at his desk. His desk was also Mahogany, just like the door, it had all his paperwork, Stationary, personal stuff etc. Kagome sat down on the pillow-covered chair as Shippo reverted to his normal form and silently plopped into her lap.

Sesshoumaru gracefully sat down and gently placed his hands on the desk, contemplating on how he should start.

Kagome then asked another question that was on her mind, "where were you for the last battle?" she asked a little disappointment in her voice, until she saw Sesshoumaru flinch, and instantly regretted asking the question.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down at his folded hands silently, "On the day of the battle I was on my way, but I had to make sure that Rin was taken care of before I took my leave. She hadn't wanted me to leave..." he choked a little but continued on "I was not far from the battle scene, when I scented one of Naraku's puppets...I went and confronted it. Naraku's puppet had Rin and she wasn't moving. She was alive though she was knocked out I couldn't smell her because she had a spell placed on her to prevent that. And when I went and attacked he threw her in the air out of my reach to get to her...brought his tentacle up and snapped her neck...right in front of my eyes".

Kagome and Shippo had tears running down their cheeks as they looked at the stoic lord though you could tell that the lord was hurting immensely from the memories.

Kagome could sense the distress in Sesshoumaru as well as the sorrow, she got up and placed Shippo on her chair and walked around the mahogany desk, and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and placed his head on her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders trembled slightly from suppressed sobs (sorry Sesshoumaru is OC) and ran her fingers while holding him through her delicate fingers 'Sesshoumaru' she thought and nuzzled his cheek, for comfort.

After awhile Sesshoumaru calmed down and just rested his head on her shoulder and started purring slightly from her fingers brushing against his scalp.

Kagome pulled away from him slightly and took a peak at Shippo who was watching the scene with confused yet saddened eyes about the news of Rin, she sighed and looked to Sesshoumaru "how have you been fairing?" she asked as she continued to stroke his hair.

He sighed contently "quite fine, I was wondering when I would see you, how have you been?" he asked as he looked up at her as she let go and sat in her seat and placed Shippo on her lap and sighed sadly.

Sesshoumaru sat up strait and listened, focusing on Kagome's eyes as they turned a darker shade of green, Kagome thought of where to start for a second.

"Well, I- I told my mother about me being a Kitsune youkai and that I had Shippo with me, and she kicked us out" she looked up at Sesshoumaru then continued "so she brought me and Shippo an apartment and made me go to a new school since I had missed to many days. She is paying for us till I turn eighteen, so I have to get a job soon ready for when she stops" she finished sighing at her misfortune, during the talk she had looked down she now looked up at Sesshoumaru's stoic face, which looked slightly disturbed and angry.

"Why did she kick you and your Kit out?" Kagome looked back down at the beautifully white tiled floor "because we're youkai's and she supposedly hates then because they killed her Mother quite brutally so she hates all youkai, she didn't mind Inuyasha because he was half-human," she said in a mouthful.

Sesshoumaru looked at the crestfallen girl and pup, he couldn't believe this all her life had been hard. Adapting as a youkai, her father's death, living in two different worlds, falling in love, not getting any back from said person, going by the rule Kill or be Killed (hey that's me) in the feudal era. The final battle, everyone dying coming home to find out that your mother despises you because of being a youkai, all in all she has had a very terrible life so far.

Yet, Sesshoumaru thought she has never complained, dealt with it and helped others, she proved to be very selfless unlike most youkai, human and other species.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something till he heard a beep in his pocket along with vibrating, he gave an aggravated sigh as he closed his eyes and pulled out his mobile and bowed his head to Kagome and Shippo and swung in his chair so that he was facing the window that portrayed a lovely Sakura blossom tree outside.

Kagome being Kitsune, which means being curious, used her demonic youkai hearing to listen to the conversation she only heard snippets of it and that was really only what Sesshoumaru was saying.

"Yes...Yes...Now?...Indeed...no...Can't you do anything right?...I guess not...hmm...I know that...If I must...do it now...you would do well to remember that...Hn...Yes...Okay...Bye" with that he flipped his phone off and swiveled in his chair to face Kagome, who was hiding her mirth of the situation of Sesshoumaru still ordering people around by having a stoic mask on.

"I'm sorry but I must leave, Jaken has left out an meeting that I have to attend in half-an-hour, please look around the school, but I want to talk to you again, so I shall schedule something soon, please take care until then".

Kagome nodded and placed Shippo on her shoulder and told him to go into his Fox form, and stood Giving Sesshoumaru a great big hug.

"I shall see you soon Aniki" she said as she hugged tighter, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her petite form and whispered back "as to you Imouto, take care, you to Kit" he said and looked at the shocked Kit and chuckled slightly.

Kagome and Shippo left and stepped outside the large mahogany doors and waved goodbye closing it behind her.

As they left Shippo looked at her curiously and yipped to her - Okaa-san how do you know Sesshoumaru so well and why did you call him brother? – He yipped and barked.

Kagome he sighed and yipped back – Well when we were in the feudal era, he found out that I was a shadow Kitsune youkai one night when I had the spell off. And we got closer and he managed to rain me a little with my powers and we saw each other as brother and sister, I never told you or the others because you would be uncomfortable around him – she finished and they walked on yipping quietly to themselves.

Kagome got her timetable out and had a look at it she was in class 1-A (Hikaru and Kaoru's class),

She decided to go somewhere quiet and look over her things.

Kagome and Shippo made their way to the library but there was too much noise, full of noisy chatting girls, Kagome shuddered at the sight of the dresses they had on.

So they wondered off somewhere else, until Kagome came to a hall, she had a weird tingly feeling in her stomach but shook it off as nervousness.

Everywhere Kagome had went all the girls were squealing, and shrieking, problem was...she had no clue why.

Kagome heard some footsteps and looked up to see a boy-...Err girl in guy clothes, wearing glasses, black slacks and a burgundy jumper with a white shirt hanging out and about and inch shorter than herself, with large brown eyes behind her glasses.

Kagome sniffed her scent and her eyes widened "Haruhi...?" she whispered the girls head snapped up at her name as she had been looking at the tiles.

Thankyou for reading my chapter please R&R I really love reviews LOL!

Till next time...farewell.

xXKillorbeKilledXx


	7. Chapter 7

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 7**

Thankyou for all of your lovely reviews, I appreciate it a bunch, you all rule, I hope you enjoyed finally meeting someone, now finally what we have all been waiting for THE HOST CLUB! Yup! That's right they're in this chapter, I'm proud of myself 'Yay me!' I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R.

Thankyou to those who reviewed - crystal lilith, SPAngelz, sora, juusan'ya, Demon951, MuppyPuppy, g2fan, Wings of Tears, Kat-chan, lildevil0644, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan and SandK. –

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club or Inuyasha! ...yet! (Insert evil laughter here!)

_**I would also like around 15-20 reviews please till my next chapter comes out, thanks please R&R**_

_**Haruhi pairing Poll**_

_**Kyoya: 3 **_

_**Hikaru: 7 **_

_**Tamaki: 1**_

_**Mori: 4**_

_**Keep them rolling in will be off soon...Keep voting!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Kagome heard some footsteps and looked up to see a boy-...Err girl in guy clothes, wearing glasses, black slacks and a burgundy jumper with a white shirt hanging out and about and inch shorter than herself, with large brown eyes behind her glasses._

_Kagome sniffed her scent and her eyes widened "Haruhi...?" she whispered the girls head snapped up at her name as she had been looking at the tiles._

_**Back to the story:**_

Kaoru looked outside the window forlornly, everything was so...so...Blah! Nothing interesting had been happening, he would admit that being in this host club with his brother wooing the ladies was fun and all. But he just needed something, he felt like something to day was going to happen though he wasn't sure and it had made him antsy all day, which got everyone asking him 'are you ok?' and 'what's wrong?' It was just getting annoying was it so wrong to be on ones guard...though Kaoru had a feeling that Mori knew that he was quite tense probably the same with Hunny, because they had given him a few confused glances. Well from Hunny he did, he just got an indifferent look from Mori while the rest of the people were oblivious.

Hikaru had kept his distance away from him, which he knew was his own fault, they knew each other, like the back of their hands with a blind fold on, so he knew how Kaoru acted when he was tense. Even though it rarely happened, he sighed and came out of his musings focusing on the host club members.

Tamaki was with a brunette girl, who was in the usual yellow gown dress, and looked moderately pretty, he was holding her by the chin and wooing her with his cryptic and poetic words...Boring Next!

Kaoru then looked to Kyoya who was sitting with three girls. One with raven hair tied with a bow, a brunette whose hair was long and strait, and a blonde who would not stop blushing, he snickered slightly to himself she would turn into a tomato if she doesn't stop...Next!

He then looked towards Mori and Hunny, who were with around five or more women, who were all staring starry eyed as Mori wiped Hunny's mouth after eating a heap of strawberry cake...Bleh Next!

Kaoru then looked towards his brother he had around two women who were always with them, were looking at him in wonder as he spoke casually to them as if he did this all the time...wonder why? Duh, cause we do. Kaoru shook himself mentally, and sighed once again, berating himself 'oh great first you start talking to yourself, now your being Sarcastic...Perfect', he rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Kaoru looked back towards his brother the girls were fretting over him asking questions, most likely talking about him since they kept giving him glances at the corner of their eyes.

He sighed once again, 'I really need to stop sighing, especially to himself' he turned and looked towards the window watching as the Sakura Blossoms floated daintily around the wind creating soothing swirls.

All of a sudden he saw a flash and focused his eyes in that direction, and saw a boy, he believed come away from the trees blocking view.

He had long black raven hair in a braid with red streaks running threw it, he also wore a cap that covered his face from view. He was wearing baggy olive green Khakis, with a dark blue T-shirt, with a black baggy jumper saying 'Piss off', and black sneakers. On his shoulder was a...fox? Why on Earth was there a fox on his shoulder? Kaoru watched as the guy walked gracefully into the office area and disappear form his vision.

Kaoru wondered if he would see the new guy in his class the guy looked around his age from what he could see, Kaoru wondered once again if this feeling he had been having all day was because of that boy, Kaoru sighed he would just have to wait.

Kaoru sat in class, waiting to see if the new guy he saw earlier would be in his class, instead of the new guy he saw, in his class was a different...guy, he wore a burgundy jumper with a white shirt hanging out. Was wearing glasses and black slacks. 'Well at least the other guy he saw was wearing better clothing than this one'.

"Class I would like you to all welcome one of our new students, Fujioka Haruhi, please be nice, we also have another new student, though they are not present at this moment. Please take a seat over the there" said the teacher pointing to the seat in between Kaoru and Hikaru. "Now please open your text book to page 133...good, now lets begin!"

Kaoru wondered where the other kid was.

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the hall, was it so hard to find a place to study? She had gone to the Library but had only found a large mass amount of noise, she sighed again, and she seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

So far for her day it hadn't been so bad, she was so nervous going to class, though she calmed down later on. Haruhi remembered the twins she was sitting next to, they looked a little glum though still had cheery status enough to talk to her. She had found out theirs names were Kaoru and Hikaru the Hiitachin twins.

Haruhi had just moved and got a scholarship at this school, or castle it was just so goddamn huge, she was trying, Keyword here: Trying, to find a noise free zone, was it possible? You start to wonder after a while.

She had heard that there was also another person that was an scholarship just like herself, not to mention they would both be in the same grade, which was strange, because usually they would be in different years, all well.

She kept her head down as she walked, she was heading to the Third music room for some piece, she kept hearing gossip about a group boys called the Host club, she snorted, what the hell did they do anyway.

'Rich bastards' she thought to herself, "Haruhi..." she heard, she snapped her head up to see, a very handsome boy, that she had never seen before, and what was that a Kitsune on his shoulder? Was it alive? How did he know her name? She cocked her head to the side.

Kagome watched her as she cocked her head to the side in question, she sighed did she look that different, she took a glance down at herself, I guess I do.

"Haruhi...that you?" Kagome pretended not to know, of course she did she could tell by the scent of her, but jeez...she's changed a lot, she used to have long hair, and now it was messy and short.

Haruhi nodded, Shippo looked at his Okaa-san quizzically, did she know this girl, and Kagome pointed to herself "Haruhi...it's me Kagome Higurashi remember, from Tama High?" Haruhi put a hand to her chin in thought, her eyes lit up "Kagome, I remember I haven't seen you in ages from your illnesses" Kagome flinched inwardly, the thought reminded her of her Jii-chan.

Kagome nodded though "what are you doing here Haruhi?" Kagome asked, curious, as always with her Kitsune attitude, Shippo was also curious, he yipped in Kagome's ear in Kitsune language – Okaa-san who is she? - While seeing Haruhi in a bit of a daze she yipped beck – She used to go to my old school until she moved, away, I don't know why though – she answered back with quiet yips.

Shippo nodded and rested once again a cross her shoulders, "oh, me and my father, you remember Ranka well we moved here and I got a scholarship here" she replied, watching Kagome for her expression.

Kagome nodded, she then had a solemn expression on "how are you two coping?" Haruhi knew what she meant she sighed and looked towards the ground finding the tiles quite interesting, "we're doing well, but it's still hard without her even after all of this time".

They all went into a awkward silence, Haruhi broke it "who is that on your shoulder?" she asked curiously, "oh...this is Shippo" Kagome replied "cool" Kagome looked at Haruhi "so were also looking for somewhere quiet to study or look things over?" Kagome asked, Haruhi nodded.

"Great, I was going to go in this music room, I found it to be the most quiet spot to find, you want to join me?" Haruhi smiled "sure" with that Haruhi opened the door, rose petals bombarded Kagome, Haruhi and Shippo.

The combination of the rose petal and perfume made Kagome and Shippo choke and sneeze slightly at the impact, Haruhi pushed the door all the way open, when they heard "Welcome" coming from what Kagome could here with her senses six people...six guys.

All of a sudden a guy with blonde hair comes in front of Haruhi and herself, he had sandy blonde sparkling hair, with beautiful violet/blue eyes, he was pretty tall about a head taller than Kagome, he was wearing the school uniform. Which consisted of light blue blazer with a white undershirt, followed with a black tie, they also had black slacks on, which fitted perfectly on him.

"Welcome to the Host club!" he said gleefully, 'The host club' thought Haruhi and Kagome with a sweat drop.

"What's the Host club?" asked Haruhi, as she watched as his eyes suddenly lit up, "Ouran Private academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefor, this Ouran host club is about...these handsome guys that have time...giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time... and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." The blond said smoothly as he struck his all-knowing pose.

Kagome snorted not really paying attention and looked at a lovely vase, that was not far from them, she just got a weird feeling form it like something was going to happen, she just shrugged it off (shouldn't have done that).

"_Huh they're both guys?"_ the twins said at the same time, Kagome and Haruhi twitched but said nothing, "Hikaru, Kaoru are they not in your class?" asked the black hared scary one. The twins nodded _"Fujioka doesn't talk to others much and we have never seen him before"_ they finished pointing at Kagome, who was still looking suspiciously at the vase not listening.

Haruhi had grown a tick mark on her forehead.

"What?! You're the new special students? Higurashi Kagome and Fujioka Haruhi?" Kagome and Haruhi gave them a suspicious look _"how do you know our names?"_ they asked in unison, "well" the black hared one started "not many commoners come to this school, unless their studious bookworms" Kagome and Haruhi stood there jaw slack.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

_Well there is another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R._

**_Also I have an announcement to make!_**

**I plan on having another Ouran High School Host club crossover with Inuyasha, though it will be a while till it is out, but I want my idea typed out, so I need to know Mori/Kagome or Tamaki/Kagome, please vote for this for my next lovely fic, please send me a message**!

xXKillorbeKilledXx

Bye-bye


	8. Chapter 8

_**The new Hosts**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Yay! I have another chapter out, please R&R, I would like to thank those who reviewed for my last chapter I would like to thank. – crystal lilith, juusan'ya, Mz Mischief, Wing of Tears, MuppyPuppy, honey-senpai, Demon951, lildevil0644, kunoichiKagi, littlegirl-chan, Dark Fox 14, SPAngelz, Kat-chan, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Mya Uzo, and scarletfeline73 -

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club or Inuyasha! ...yet! (Insert evil laughter here!)

_**I would also like around 15-20 reviews please till my next chapter comes out, thanks please R&R**_

_**Haruhi pairing Poll**_

_**Kyoya: 3 **_

_**Hikaru: 7 **_

_**Tamaki: 1**_

_**Mori: 4**_

_There was no voting from any reviews form the last chapters, so is everyone willing to have Hikaru with Haruhi, you may still vote but Hikaru will be final till over ruled._

_**Kaoru's Pov:**_

Kaoru sighed...once again, they were back at the host club again, he cooperated better though, and he was at least sitting with the guest, though he was only paying half attention to what they were saying...or squealing.

The teacher had said there was another person in their class, why hadn't they come, but how could we end up having two guys in our class, I mean only one come every year, how is it that there in another one and in our grade no less.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably he still had that nagging feeling like something was going to happen, he couldn't shake it off, and it was getting on his frayed nerves.

This has lasted ever since this morning and I want to stop...NOW...damn still there. Sigh. Oh great here I go again with the sighing, I swear it's just not normal to sigh so much. Oh and let's not forget that I am now talking to myself to keep me company...so sad, oh and let me add that my brother and two guest are looking at me strangely...ARGG!

"Kaoru are you alright?" I came out of my musing, now focussing on my brother, what did he say again? Damn! "Sorry what was it that you were saying"? I asked as if everything was all right.

Hikaru frowned at me, oh no the questions will come, hmm how to get out if this?

" I asked if you were all right, you won't stop sighed and going into dazes" he replied looking at me suspiciously...AHA! I have an Idea.

The act.

"Oh Hikaru" I said softly "I'm so glad you concern about me" I said a hand to my cheek fake blushing, "no one really cares" I continued looking downwards my lip quivering as I moved my hand to my chin trying to hide my emotions.

Hikaru cupped one of my cheek looking into my eyes deeply, a hand holding mine tenderly, "of course I care Kaoru, you mean so much to me" he replied cupping my face his face closer to mine as if we were going to kiss, Hah! Not happening, we're just really good actors.

Hey! We could get into acting, and we could probably make it in there quite easily...and if we didn't we could just buy our way in, hmmm, I'm way off subject here.

I could here the two girls squeal with stars in their eyes as they watched out seen, I could see Hikaru's amusement in his eyes but he also had seriousness, I sighed mentally damn he didn't buy it, now I will have a lecture. Which sounds kind of funny considering I'm usually the one lecturing all well, I must deal with it for now, the conversation with the girls continued until they all left.

I still had the nagging feeling though and was getting nervous, what was going to happen? I didn't know but I was going to find out whether I knew it or not.

Kyoya said that someone was heading to the third music room, I never asked how he ever knew of this but hmm we'll just have to wait and see.

I noticed the guy from our class walk in, what the hell is a guy doing here? But behind him I noticed the guy that I had seen outside and the fox on the guys shoulder they were both sneezing and coughing, probably not used to the smells of freshly class made perfume.

"Welcome" I chorused with the members of the host club, I mentally sighed, now that was getting old.

_**Back to normal Pov from where we left off:**_

The blond one came up to them and put his arm around Haruhi, Kagome had kinda blanked off looking around the room, she noticed at the corned of her eye Haruhi side stepping away for the blonde as he swung his arms around dramatically calling them heroes? She shook her head she wasn't even going to ask.

"But I never expected the new people to be gay?" said the tall blonde, that got Kagome out of her trance _"gay?"_ both Haruhi and Kagome said once again in unison.

"So what will it be?" he pointed to the other members "The wild type?" blue flowers danced around the tall guy, he was quite muscular and had black short spiked hair, teal coloured eyes, he had an emotionless face, with a small smile.

"Or will it be the loli-shota type?" it showed a short boy that had blonde hair, wide brown eyes, with a purple bunny in his hands looking up at them with innocent look with pink flowers surrounding him, in Kagome's opinion he was adorable, but could tell he was older than herself.

"How about the little devil type?" The two twins, both had read/orange hair, with golden/green eyes, they looked exactly identical, but Kagome could see the differences already, though she said nothing, they had blue and orange roses around them.

"Or maybe the cool type?" the scary guy with the smoothed down black hair pushed his glasses up and stood with an serious expression with his arms crossed, with purple flowers around him.

Kagome and Haruhi stood back, Haruhi looked like she was going to die, while Kagome gave them an indifferent look and looked at the vase again, that feeling kept nagging at her, why? She didn't know.

Haruhi stepped back "w-we were just looking for a quiet place to study", the blonde came up to them and grabbed there chins "Or how about you try me?" he said with charm ignoring what they said.

Kagome coming out of her trance state again noticed someone touching her and grabbed their hand and threw them over her shoulder into a wall, and proceeded to sit down cross legged, taking Shippo in her lap petting him watching him purr in content.

Everyone watched as Tamaki splatted against the wall, upside down and slid down with a large bump on his head, Hunny liked Kagome already.

Haruhi stumbled back in shock and knocked something behind her it was a vase, Kagome's eyes widened as she watch Haruhi trying to grab it but miss.

Kagome leapt off the ground, with gracious speed, and caught the vase, she sighed 'thank god' she thought, that was until it slipped out of her hands when Tamaki, fell on top of her trying to get it himself, they watched as it crashed to the ground.

Kagome's eyebrows twitched, so that was the feeling, damn it.

The twins popped over Kagome's shoulders, "Rene's flower vase was the target in our school auction" said Hikaru "And we though we could've of sold it for up to eight million yen" said Kaoru in a bored tone.

Kagome jumped up "EIGHT MILLION YEN" Haruhi yelled Kagome growled, but covered her ears at the shriek Haruhi had made, Shippo tucked his head under her hair.

The 'cool type' guy went over to the broken vase, "what shall we do about this Tamaki?" the blonde now known as Tamaki stroked his chin.

"We do as the Romans do, they work it off, you two shall become the Host dogs" he exclaimed in a loud voice, Kagome winced at his voice and growled under her breath Haruhi forgot to breathe, Kagome noticed "Haruhi...Haruhi?" Kagome went to her cautiously.

The hosts followed her Tamaki waved a hand in front of Haruhi's face, while Hunny poked her "Haru-chan...?" he said in a curios voice, all of a sudden she toppled over, Kagome caught her with ease, Kagome sighed looking at them with indifference and set Haruhi on the couch.

The Host clubs now open:

Kagome watched from a distance as the club members went off to there tables 'charming the ladies' she snorted and sat by the window, Haruhi had gone off to the store to get 'rich coffee', she sighed.

-Okaa-san what's going on? - Yipped Shippo as he looked around –not sure- she yipped back quietly.

"So Tamaki-kun, I heard you have picked up two stray dogs, and are taking them under your wing," said Ayanokoji, Tamaki nodded "I'm teaching them myself.

Haruhi showed up not long after, with coffee, the member of the host club and the visitors looked at it curiously, Kagome came up behind and stood next to Haruhi, who was sweat dropping "what going on." Kagome whispered, Haruhi jumped at the sound of her voice but answered "they've never seen instant coffee before" Kagome snickered.

"Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed, "make us the coffee" Kagome scowled and was ready to punch the pretty boy, but Haruhi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Kagome walked to Tamaki but proceeded with caution just in case she lost control, Haruhi followed her not far behind, Kagome poured the hot water over the coffee and stirred it, and handed it to Tamaki, and a few of the girls.

Kagome watched from a distance as she heard the girl with Tamaki say that the coffee could never stand to Tamaki's expectations to Haruhi, you could here the venom in her voice, obviously Haruhi didn't here her, for the girl put on a fake smile and said she was talking to herself.

Kagome snarled quietly, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her old friend, she'd have to keep an eye on Tamaki's costumer.

Kagome and Haruhi stood together out of the way, "what do people see in these acts?" asked Haruhi more to herself than Kagome, before Kagome could answer Kyoya they had learned, came out of know where and explained, the workings.

-Okaa-san I'm bored- Yipped Shippo who was restlessly squirming on her shoulder –sorry Kit, but you must stay on my Shoulder, I'll make you a deal you stay good and we'll go out tonight ok? - Shippo Yipped back and stayed quiet.

Kyoya then looked at both her and Haruhi in the eye "by the way both your debts being eight million yen, you'll be here till Graduation" Kagome's left brow twitched while Haruhi paled.

"You are free to run away, but my family has around a hundred talented private police, and will track you and your family down" Haruhi's eyes widened, while Kagome just grimaced with a snort, Kyoya noticed "what don't believe me?" Kagome looked at him in the eyes "yes I do...but I don't care" she said the last part softly.

Kyoya didn't here her but shrugged it off, unknown to Kagome Tamaki who was coming up from behind heard her, he stopped in his tracks and watched as Kagome's eye dilated slightly and had a glazed look on them.

He continued to walk to them and silently wondered what had happened to Kagome, he came up to them and talked about Haruhi being pathetic, when he had blown in her ear, Kagome growled, and didn't notice the twins coming next to her to watch the speech.

Tamaki went on and on about a speech, Kagome could tell Haruhi was deep in thought "obnoxious" she said suddenly with a fist in her hand, Tamaki went into the gloom corner, Kagome and the twins laughed, as they both put hands on Kagome's shoulders to hold themselves up.

"You are heroes after all" they said gleefully, Haruhi apologized to Tamaki and sweat dropped as he popped up suddenly, Shippo almost jumped from the change, Kagome patted his tail soothing him.

"I shall teach you both the techniques" Tamaki exclaimed, the twins disagreed, "They both don't even pass the criteria right?" Hikaru walked in front of Haruhi while Kaoru went in front of Kagome.

"Well, for this type even if you uncover the eyes, they're eyes will appear small" as he spoke his eyes were closed as he took the glasses of Haruhi the same with Kaoru taking Kagome's cap off, they both opened their eyes and looked at both Kagome and Haruhi in shock.

Kagome had beautiful large emerald green eyes, while Haruhi had large brown ones, their was a stampede sound as Tamaki slid the twins away and looked at Kagome and Haruhi in awe.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" he snapped, _"sir"_ they said in unison, they grabbed Kagome and Haruhi and dragged them out if the room.

Tamaki told Kyoya to ring for a stylist, and for Mori to get contacts for Haruhi form the nurse, while Hunny sat sulking telling his bunny about the events and that he couldn't help.

O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B

_Well there is another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R._

_**Also I have an announcement to make!**_

_**Mori/Kagome 6, Tamaki/Kagome 3**_

_**Keep voting**_

**I plan on having another Ouran High School Host club crossover with Inuyasha, though it will be a while till it is out, but I want my idea typed out, so I need to know Mori/Kagome or Tamaki/Kagome, please vote for this for my next lovely fic, please send me a message**!

xXKillorbeKilledXx

Bye-bye


	9. Chapter 9

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 9**

Thankyou for all of the reviews they are very much appreciated, I couldn't believe at how many I had gotten, I mean Wow, Thankyou so much I'm glad you all like it, I'd like to thank those who reviewed this on going story. – LadyAkina, Yumetsukihime, Death By Squishy, crystal lilith, MuppyPuppy, juusan'ya, honey-senpai, Freedom is Wind, KunoichiKagi, vampiric instincts, blkwolf1, Mariacin, Spastic Freak, Menchi-kun, Demon951, Tearainy, Kat-chan, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, angel19872006, Penneay7, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Lilith-Goth-Fairy, wickedlfairy17, insert long name here, and kandy 123654.- Woah so many, please keep reviewing it makes me type more and longer chapters most of the time, unless I want then to be short.

_**Important note:**_

_**For the last and FINAL time I am stating that this is a KOARU AND KAGOME FIC! Ok...ok got it? Good! Now Haruhi is with Hikaru so it's Hikaru/Haruhi pairing, ok...ok Good!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own, Ouran High school Host club or Inuyasha, just borrowing then for my Fic!

_**Recap:**_

_Kagome had beautiful large emerald green eyes, while Haruhi had large brown ones, their was a stampede sound as Tamaki slid the twins away and looked at Kagome and Haruhi in awe._

"_Hikaru, Kaoru" he snapped, "sir" they said in unison, they grabbed Kagome and Haruhi and dragged them out if the room._

_Tamaki told Kyoya to ring for a stylist, and for Mori to get contacts for Haruhi form the nurse, while Hunny sat sulking telling his bunny about the events and that he couldn't help._

_**End of Recap:**_

_**To the story:**_

The twins rushed to the dressing rooms their speed putting racing cheetahs to shame, in the mix of the entire flurry Kagome had managed to grab hold of Shippo before she was brisked away by the twins.

Kagome was growling under her breath at the captors who took no heed in the warning, while Shippo who was squeaking slightly in surprise, along with a protesting Haruhi.

The twins had seemed to find their destination for they seemed to slow down eventually coming to a stop in front of the change rooms.

The twins ordered Kagome and Haruhi to put the uniform on, "What?" stuttered Haruhi, Kagome just growled not liking the idea about being ordered, then the twins pounced, Kagome expertly side stepped as they landed on Haruhi.

Kagome watched with a smirk as Haruhi kicked them out, Kagome could smell the confusion in the boys scent as they thought about the incident, since boys wouldn't care to dress in front each other.

Kagome and Haruhi looked at their uniforms; they were like the other hosts clubs they were a light blue blazer, white shirt, black ties and black slacks. They looked at each other "do we look like guys that much?" Haruhi asked more to herself than Kagome. "Well" Kagome sighed looking once again at the uniform, she was quite comfortable with what she was already wearing, she took her black jumper off and over her head. "I guess, we must" she stated, Haruhi looked at Kagome who was inspecting the uniform "shouldn't we tall them that we're females and not males?" she asked tilting her head, Kagome looked up and smirked at her, Haruhi shivered at the sight of it, since when did her friend change so much? "I think" Kagome started still smirking "that we should let them figure out our genders and go along with what they think, though I think that Kyoya guy already knows but won't say, they said they were smart so let us see how long it will take" she said. Taking of her dark blue T-shirt she placed the white shirt over her head ready to put it on. Haruhi choked on her gasp that threatened to spill out as she looked at Kagome's body it held long scars there was a long one on her left side going from her waistband to underneath her breasts. Haruhi saw that Kagome had her chest held by bandages to make her chest look flat. Kagome had turned slightly her back showing to Haruhi slightly oblivious to the attention she was getting. On Kagome's back from what Haruhi saw was five long deep scars, which seemed that they had healed not to loon ago, but what was strange to Haruhi they looked like claw...marks...? How could that be?

Kagome now having got the blasted white shirt on, she noticed everything was quiet and turned slightly watching Haruhi at the corner of her eye her head tilted a little, he braid lying over her left shoulder. Haruhi's eyes were wide with shock and curiousness, Kagome's eyes widened a fraction, Haruhi must have seen her scars, Kagome was surprised the girl didn't scream. Kagome sighed and faced the white wall of the dressing room, Shippo looked at his Okaa-san from his curled up position from on the floor, Kagome done up the buttons on her white shirt. She turned completely to Haruhi, Haruhi looked up into Kagome's stoic face.

**_Haruhi's pov_**

Haruhi thought back to the Kagome she used to know Kagome was how would you say it...? Ah yes one of a kind, she was selfless always thinking of others before herself, she was king and sweet, yet he had a fiery temper if you got her pissed. Kagome was someone you could look up to as a role model she always got her work done everything. But then she had started getting sick, and would take off weeks at a time of school and eventually got pulled out and not heard from again. Only thing that was heard from was the occasional talking of her from Hojou. Who had a huge crush on her, it was quite comical at how he would thorn over her all the time, to dense to realize that she did not like him in that way only as a friend. Kagome was special that way as she would politely decline the boys offers she would do it gently so as not to hurt his feelings. She would smile at everything, as if nothing in the world could stop her from doing so. Haruhi knew the girls fathers death was upsetting for her you could tell in her eyes, but she always wore a smile for everyone, telling them not to fret, and to calm down. Haruhi wondered if she was truly all right about it or not, but the point she was always the cheery girl..._always._

_But now..._

There was a drastic change in the girl over the two years that she hadn't seen her, from the black wavy hair, tight though comfortable clothes, cheery expression, flawless tanned skin, and brown-eyed girl. Was a tall female with MUCH longer black wavy hair, with streaks of red, baggy conceilable clothed, stoic, sad, forced cheeriness expression if you looked right, pale skin, making it milk white not being sickly color with scars, and with green eyes? How was this 'change' done so drastically, she was like a whole different person. But at times she looked dare she say it demonic...? I looked up into her eyes they showed great sadness, betrayal and they were quite guarded so know one could tell, but I can, I understand that I am oblivious and seem a bit like an airhead...but I notice peoples eyes. Unlike a lot of other people, my dad said it was a gift I had gotten from my mother, which's how she became a great lawyer.

To be completely honest when she called out my name I didn't know who it was at first, but her smile hasn't changed it's still the same as the day I first met her. _Kagome Higurashi_

_**Flashback:**_

Haruhi was walking home to her apartment that she lived in with her father, coming home from school 'well today was quite uneventful, except those girls that kept glaring at me, when that Hojou guy talked to me' she mentally and continued on.

As she was going past an alleyway an arm snaked around her middle and the over her mouth, he eyes widened in shock and she dropped her books that were clutched to her chest. She was dragged into the darkness of the alley her heels of her shoes scraping along the pavement as she got dragged in backwards. Haruhi struggled against the person who held her roughly, trying to scream only for it to come out muffled, because of the large hand, obviously males held on to her face viciously.

_Flash_

Being in the dark Haruhi couldn't see anything, but feel the large body behind her, when all of a sudden two torches were lit up and in her eyes. Haruhi closed her eyes at the brightness and the pain of the suddenness, making a dull ache at the back of her eyes as if her eyes were straining. She heard some voices sound familiar, but the answer of them was at the back of her mind, she listened as the voices acknowledge her after thanking her captor for his 'job' well done. "Why if it isn't the slut" said one of the with disgust in their voice, Haruhi remembered that voice it was one of those girls that had been glaring and threatening all day for some reason, wonder why?

Haruhi struggled in the hold of the male trying to move he just clamped on her stronger making it nearly impossible to breathe properly. "This just a warning" said the other one "you better stay away from Hojou-kun his ours, you understand bitch?" the other sneered with an angered tone. Oh so that was the reason for all of this, but couldn't they see that it was _'their Hojou-kun'_ that came up to me first? Or are they to stupid to notice? They must be his fan club or something. "We love Hojou-kun so you better stay away from him, we have first dibs on him when he gets over his puppy love with Higurashi!" they spat out in hate...Yes definitely fan club, I wonder if they stalk him to? Hmmm. "So piss of and keep away, we will give you a little how you say remembrance of this to make sure you will stay away from him got it?" they said together. With that the male that had a hard grip on her loosened his hold slightly, I gulped as I felt his hand slide down my side over my hip bone, making me shudder with disgust, his hand left me and went to his back pocket I assumed. His hand came back up and I felt metal up against my throat, shit its a-a knife, oh god what am I going to do?

As he was about to bring it up I heard a thud and a muffled scream somewhere in front of me, what's happening? The male holding her stopped from making a slashing motion looking toward where the girls are or were, the torches had been dropped, so I could now open my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing all of a sudden the male that was gripping me was ripped away from my person and I stumbled to the ground and looked around aimlessly. I heard the heavy breathing of my captor, I looked behind me towards the sound, when I heard a yell die from his lips and a thud signaling him being knocked out.

I saw a flash of Green eyes, I wasn't sure if it was a trick of my scared mind or not, I heard a scuttling sound over my heavy breathing and thundering heart beats. One of the torches was turned on and shined on the ground next to my terrified form, Haruhi looked up and to her surprise saw Kagome Higurashi?! How? When? Woah! Haruhi looked around and with the dull light saw the girls knocked out slumped against the wall, and the male with a broken nose. Haruhi looked back up to Kagome who had a calm look on her face as if nothing had happened, she had only met Kagome once and she seemed like a normal high school girl who had hot guys after her and always had a cheery demeanor on her face. But her here now instead of the uniform that she usually had on she wore, she had black baggy pants and a blood red tank top and her hair in a high pony tail. "Are you okay Haruhi?" she asked in a soothing voice as she approached me, I nodded shakily and stood with her help and we walked out if the alleyway and into the sunlight, I squinted my eyes till they adjusted to the lighting though Kagome I noticed didn't have to do so. "Wow, I didn't even here you, and how are you so strong?" Haruhi asked in awe as she looked up at Kagome, who towered over her slightly, Kagome clicked the torch off and put it on the ground out of the path so no one would trip over it. Kagome then turned to smile slightly at Haruhi "my Dad taught me before he passed away and my aniki, his very good with swords" she replied with a wistful smile on her face. "Oh" Kagome said "I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm hardly ever at school My name is Higurashi Kagome" she held her hand out for Haruhi to take, Haruhi nodded and shook her hand in Kagome's slightly larger one "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, pleased to meet you" Haruhi replied, Kagome nodded. "Well Thankyou so much for saving me I was really scared, again Thankyou" Haruhi said bowing to Kagome grateful for her help very dearly. Kagome blushed and stuttered a little and waved her hands in front of her in a dismissing matter "don't worry about it, just be careful next time ok?" Kagome said nervously obviously not used to compliments. Haruhi nodded and looked down a little in self-wallowing shame for herself. Kagome seeing this started to panic, thinking she did something wrong, well did until she looked at her watch and gasped, Haruhi looked up at the sound of the intake of the others girls breath. "I'm sorry Haruhi, but I have to leave, I'm very late and my friend will be quite upset with, I might see you some time in school Ja ne!" with that Kagome was about to take off before she called back. "Oh and if those girls give you any trouble again, tell them you're a friend of mine and that I'll tell Hojou, well bye" with that the girl sprinted off and an inhumanly fast speed she looked like a red and black blur. Haruhi shook her head in wonder about the beautiful girl that had just saved her, she got her fallen stuff and left the area quickly before she was seen, and went to her apartment, where her father was waiting for her.

_**End of Flashback: Also end of Haruhi's pov**_

"Kagome..." Haruhi whispered, she started stuttering a little "How? What? W-when d-did you g-get those s-s-s-cars?" she stuttered questionably still looking into Kagome's stoic face which was avoid of all emotions at the moment. Kagome sighed and looked down to Haruhi noticing how much taller she was than Haruhi, she couldn't tell her, it was to much. Kagome looked to the ground to her side and closed her eyes, then turned away her back to Haruhi. "We had better hurry those idiots won't wait long and we don't want then running in on us" with that said she pulled her blazer on over her white shirt. Haruhi swallowed her throat having gone dry from the thinking and the shock and gave in and put her clothes on. Kagome looked at her tie in disgust, and threw it to the other side of the room. She opened a few buttons of her shirt so that it would leave her some space and rolled her blazers sleeves up to her elbow, leaving the blazer open, she tucked her slacks in her black combat boots, all in all Kagome looked like a rebel on a mission.

Kagome then turned around to see how Haruhi was doing and watched her as she finished her touch up on adjusting her tie, Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, she wondered how human could stand to wear ties and constricting clothes all the time. When Haruhi turned around she had the shocked look on her face at how male Kagome managed to look in the uniform, "shall we go out now Haruhi?" Kagome asked and offered a small smile.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

Thankyou I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, Please R&R when you stop by.

_**Also I have an announcement to make!**_

_**This the last chance you have to vote for what the pairing on my next Ouran Host club and Inuyasha fic should be, but the story itself will not be out for a while so please continue to read the fic you are currently on, this new story will come out in time Thankyou!**_

_**Also, the final results will be on my profile so have a look at it when you have the chance, Thankyou!**_

_**Mori/Kagome 19, Tamaki/Kagome 11 **_

_**Keep voting**_

**I plan on having another Ouran High School Host club crossover with Inuyasha, though it will be a while till it is out, but I want my idea typed out, so I need to know Mori/Kagome or Tamaki/Kagome, please vote for this for my next lovely fic, please send me a message**!

xXKillorbeKilledXx

Bye-bye


	10. Chapter 10

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 10**

Hello Everyone, Yay another chapter out, I was a little disappointed on the very deep decrease on reviews than my last chapter, please tell me if you still want this continued. Okay now the Pairing Kaoru/Kagome, Hikaru/Haruhi okay cool! 

I would like to thank – Death By Squishy, Menchi-kun, Reads-way-2-much, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, juusan'ya, crystal lilith, neko951, kat-chan, Shinigami Rukia, acechi-anghel, and honey-senpai – 

I would like around 20-30 reviews for this to continue Thanks guys, please enjoy the read.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club or Inuyasha ::groans::_

_**Recap:**_

Kagome then turned around to see how Haruhi was doing and watched her as she finished her touch up on adjusting her tie, Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, she wondered how human could stand to wear ties and constricting clothes all the time. When Haruhi turned around she had the shocked look on her face at how male Kagome managed to look in the uniform, "shall we go out now Haruhi?" Kagome asked and offered a small smile.

_**End recap:**_

**To the story:**

Haruhi understood that any talk about the scars or anything else personal would not get an answer to in return, and knew that Kagome obviously was uncomfortable about it. So she let it drop, but when the time was right she could only hope that Kagome would trust her enough to tell her and not keep it all in, and for only herself to know.

Haruhi looked up to Kagome and nodded, she started to wonder how the other members would take it to know afterwards or if they ever did find out that her and Kagome were females, what would their reactions be? Hmmm...

_**Hikaru's Pov:**_

"Wha-what just happened, they can't be...could they?" He looked at his brother Kaoru who looked at him in return with a bewildered expression on his face, they thought for a moment, Nah...they couldn't be right?

Hikaru shrugged to him, then went to look at Kaoru who was now looking at the dressing room, Hikaru then remembered the way Kaoru had been acting lately and decided to talk to him about it.

"Kaoru" He called and motioned his brother over, Kaoru came over and looked at his brother enquiringly "Yes?" He responded, I took a deep breath ready to start my lecture. I though for a moment and nearly laughed out loud at my thought, me Hikaru giving him Kaoru an lecture, usually it was the other way around. "What has been up with you lately? You have been spacing out a lot lately and been pretty snappy to, what's up?" he asked gruffly as he stared at his slightly younger brother.

_**Normal pov:**_

Kaoru sighed and averted his eyes away from his brother's own similar eyes, he debated what to say, Hikaru could see the conflict in his brother's and waited. Kaoru fidgeted nervously "well...I don't know how to explain it but lately Ive been feeling I don't know nervous, and I felt like something was going to happen, but I feel better now so it might have been when Haruhi and Kagome-kun showed up, cause I feel normal now though a little confused" he replied uneasily. Hikaru had kept silent from the explanation "why didn't you tell me?" asked a slightly hurt Hikaru as he looked at his brother with intense eyes. Kaoru looked at the ground in shame "I'm sorry Hikaru, can you forgive me?" Hikaru smiled and hugged his brother "of course just tell me next time".

Kagome had heard the brother's talk and forgive eachother with her high hearing and smiled to herself, though it was a sad smile she missed her brother badly, she sighed dejectedly and made her way after Haruhi as they started to make there way out.

Shippo leaped up on to her shoulder and rubbed against her with his body for comfort, Kagome smiled softly and patted him on the head and he purred in content as her nimble claws/fingers massaged his scalp.

Kagome and Haruhi were dressed, Haruhi had a reasonably flat chest while Kagome had her chest bound by bandages so she could fight easily, for when the youkai still after jewel would come and she would be ready. Kagome smelt the others outside "umm...senpai" asked a timid Haruhi, Tamaki being the closest one coming after the twins had finished their talk opened the curtains revealing Kagome and Haruhi.

Haruhi looked like a small guy and seemed like a polite person with a nice attitude having her uniform all neat and tidy while her hair was also brushed.

Kagome wore her uniform, but she kept a few top buttons open and had her blazer sleeves rolled up and discarded her tie, she kept her combat boots, and had her black slacks tucked in them and had her cap back on, with her jumper in her hands "Yo" she said as she followed Haruhi out.

Everyone noticed how Kagome seemed to be, but you could tell she was open with Haruhi, and her Kitsune, everyone silently wondered if she would get to know him.

Haruhi had her contacts and her uniform all neat and tidy, and hair brushed, they both looked great.

_**Tamaki's Pov:**_

I waited for Haruhi and Kagome to come out of the changing rooms, I was so excited, I noticed that the tension between Kaoru and Hikaru was all at ease so that lightened the room up.

I was waiting impatiently my arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground, I was about to go in there and get some action going, still wondering why the twins weren't helping when I heard a timid voice call out. I snapped my fingers and Kaoru and Hikaru opened the curtains and revealed the two, and I was...awestruck.

I could help shouting out...

_**Normal Pov:**_

Tamaki had stars in his eyes "you both look so cute, you're like girls" he said in dreamy voice.

Kagome snorted trying not to laugh "Kago-chan you look so cool" exclaimed Hunny as he pounced on Kagome hugging her around the waist with Bun-bun with him before anyone could stop him, Kagome smiled and swung him on her back with Shippo now placed on her head in a ball.

Hunny blinked his eyes and looked at the ball, "Kago-chan?" Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye liking the new nickname, "who's that?" he said as he pointed at Shippo "that's my friend Shippo, his is a Kitsune" she replied. Hunny's eyes twinkled as he patted Shippo's soft fur and proceeded to show both Kagome and Shippo his bunny.

Mori smiled at the sight the three of them made it was good to see Hunny make friends, and he seems to bring Kagome out more, Mori absently thought.

Kagome said it was cute, and giggled silently behind her hand, Hunny seeing how dainty her had was and looked down to Haruhi's hand that was not far from his sight and noticed how small and dainty it was as well. That was when Hunny knew Kagome and Haruhi were girls, he giggled quietly.

"You two could get customers," said the twins "yes just as I predicted" said Tamaki "liar" Kagome whispered to Hunny, Hunny giggled once again.

"Starting today, you will both become official members of the Host club!" "And if you designate a hundred customers your debt will be gone" he finished, nodded "Host...?" Kagome whispered to herself in thought.

Kagome sat at a table with three girls, "What are your hobbies, Kagome-kun?" Kagome smirked inwardly on how easy this was acting like a guy...well for the most part. Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought, Kagome smiled making the girls squeal at the kawaiiness of it "well I like Kendo, Martial arts, Pulling pranks and reading" she replied looking quite happy, girls around them whispered anxiously. "Who is that on your shoulder?" another girl asked "oh this Shippo, his is a Kitsune, his is my best friend" Kagome smiled patting Shippo with a lazy smile "Kawaii" the girls cooed at Kagome and Shippo who were both smug and embarrassed about the attention.

Meanwhile Haruhi was answering same type of questions, the Host watched in interest, the twins looked at Kagome thoughtfully, she like pranks like them, they grinned, they would have to have a talk about her joining them in pranks, ohhh the possibilities.

"You seem to be keeping an eye on them" said a snobby voice from Ayanokoji as she watched Tamaki keep most of his attention on Haruhi and Kagome as they mingled. Tamaki turned towards her with pride in his eyes "indeed you see I'm raising them like my own children," replied as he snapped his fingers. "Kagome, Haruhi come" he ordered Kagome and Haruhi moved to where Tamaki was as they excused themselves "Hai?" asked Haruhi while Kagome glared at him for the interruption.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked with annoyance, he didn't seem to notice "please say hello to my guest Princess Ayanokoji" Kagome scowled at first but put a small fake smile on, but held a glare "pleased to meet you" both Kagome and Haruhi said.

All of a sudden Tamaki's eyes widened and he jumped up grabbing Kagome and Haruhi by the neck and span them around with a red face, saying how 'Kawaii' and 'how good they looked'.

Kagome's eyes widened, as she felt no Shippo on her person, she broke out of Tamaki's hold and saw Shippo flying through the air, everyone stopped to watch as a ball of fluff flew through the air. Kagome ran after him trying not to put to much speed so no one suspects anything but just enough speed, but was to panicky to save Shippo comprehend well. Shippo yelped, as he was about to hit the wall, he yipped shakily and closed his eyes ready for the hard cold impact of the wall to come. Kagome ran up the wall halfway and caught Shippo as she was suspended in the air, did a backflip off the wall and landed on the ground gracefully with expertise.

Everyone was silent for a long period of time till...

All the girls wailed and were herding over to Kagome like a pack of buffaloes to a waterhole, they surrounded her asking millions and millions of questions as they all reached out for her and Shippo, cooing and squealing, she growled out warnings but know one heard, they were scaring her Kit.

Kagome knew she couldn't hurt them since they were frail humans and looked over to Mori who was looking over the sea of girls for her "Mori senpai Help" she called out in distress. Mori's normal calm steel Grey eyes, hardened and he rushed over to get her out, he towered over everyone of the girls and picked her up he noticed how light she was and could feel her curves slightly over the baggy clothing and realized she was a girl.

Mori blushed slightly at the realization and let her go she smiled up at him thankfully. Mori set her down, and the other members came over _"Are you alright Kagome"_ asked the twins she nodded, Tamaki looked a bit upset "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean it" he apologized and he meant it Kagome could tell. "It's alright no one got hurt, umm... do you mind if me and Shippo have a break" she asked, they nodded and watched her leave.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

Thankyou I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, Please R&R when you stop by.

_**Also I have an announcement to make!**_

_**Ok people the last chapter was your last time to vote and the scores are ::drum roll please::**_

_**Tamaki/Kagome 17, and Mori/Kagome 27**_

_**Mori/Kagome Wins!**_

_**This story though shall come out in time and Thanks for the voting helped me a lot!**_

xXKillorbeKilledXx

Bye-bye


	11. Chapter 11

**The new Hosts **

**Chapter 11**

Hello everybody, I'm sorry for this long update, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped it being ten reviews, but I realized I was a little greedy from how many I said I wanted. Though I would like more, so I would like to thank all those who reviewed and please continue doing so.

Thankyou to – crystal lilith, Wings of Tears, juusan'ya, xXxLuna-theChosenxXx, YukimuraShuusuke Girl, phoenix-star, honey-senpai, AkumiKumoriRyuu, midnight98, and Lilith-Goth-Fairy- Thankyou all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club or Inuyasha::sniff, sniff:: So sad.

_**Recap:**_

_Tamaki looked a bit upset "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean it" he apologized and he meant it Kagome could tell. "It's alright no one got hurt, umm... do you mind if me and Shippo have a break" she asked, they nodded and watched her leave._

_**End of recap:**_

_**To the story**_

Kagome sighed as she looked at the other hosts, it had been a week since she came to Ouran academy, and she had gotten to know everyone such as their names and their hosting skills. Kagome really only stayed around with Haruhi and occasionally Hunny but she would rather be by herself. Well you couldn't really blame her for it I mean not many people were kicked out of their house from there family, their second family in the feudal era which you could go to through a time portal well, all dying from a killer hanyou. All slaughtered before your eyes, in hiding because of their youkai blood, and is now in a school acting as a boy in a host club ready to swoon girls off their feet.

...No you couldn't blame her not at all.

Shippo had been rather shaken up since the encounter of nearly being impaled of to the hard cold wall, he was only young and wasn't ready to protect himself properly, but in his Kitsune form he found it harder to do much since he was just getting used to it. Shippo had thanked her or more like yipped over and over of his thanks to her since then, while Tamaki had been apologizing to both her and Shippo professedly over and over again, she was starting a headache.

Kagome let out a huff of breath and turned her attention to outside at the beautiful trees, she smile a little in content the air around this area was nice and clear compared to where she now lives, this place comforted her, now she knew why Sesshoumaru got a job here. Shippo had told her that he loved this season it being spring, since he had been good she was going to take him to the park not to far away after school and have some tome together there, he had been ecstatic ever since. Kagome herself was excited to go to the park herself.

Kagome looked back inside and looked at the twins table, she had found out that their names were Hikaru and Kaoru the Hiitachin twins, they would do there scene which they dubbed 'the forbidden brotherly love' for a while she had thought it being incest from how close their faces would get, but she was told afterwards by Kyoya that it was just an act. I couldn't believe girls like that kind of stuff, I mentally shrugged to myself all well. Kagome also noticed that they would play a game to the girls called 'which one is Hikaru game' she found it strangely cute on how they would talk together at the same time. None of the girls would get them right, but Kagome could tell strait away no matter how identical they looked. Kaoru's eyes were greener than Hikaru's, his being more golden, Hikaru was more brash then Kaoru who was a lot calmer though not by too much but he never held anger in his voice which Hikaru usually had. Their hair parts were in opposite directions Hikaru's going right and Kaoru's going left. Kagome also notice when doing their 'brotherly' scenes that Kaoru was the one usually being held by Hikaru.

They also had different scents, which only she could get with her nose Hikaru being chocolate and a hint of nut meg, and then there was Kaoru his scent seemed to send shivers down her spine if she ever got a big whiff from it though she knew not why. Kaoru scent was ginseng and lavender a weird combination for a guy, but absolutely delightful. (My shampoo is Ginseng and I love the smell, ahem mind me). Kagome shook her head and looked at everyone else, they had become quite close companions to her though she would have never guessed that to be, she was in her sense pretty cold towards them though, they kept on talking and letting her join in conversations. Not Kyoya or Mori talked much in them themselves, it was strange to her she figured that after what had happened in the feudal era, and her family, that she wouldn't have friends again or anyone close to it, and well...here she was.

Kagome sniffed the air discretely making sure no one was watching and tilted her head to the side, in confusion, she looked over to Tamaki's table, only to see someone missing, and that someone would usually never miss a chance to be with Tamaki. Kagome growled low on her throat, where was that, oh damn what was her name... Ajanokobi, Abanakabi, no, no it was Ayanokoji that's it! Kagome mentally sighed at her bad memory, not that she really wanted to be reminded of the snobby girl, now question was where was she? –Okaa-san helloooo anyone home- Shippo flounced his tail in front of his mothers face to get her attention, ha had noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him and huffed in annoyance, he turned around flicking his tail up making sure it would hit her nose and letting it curl around him as he ignored like she did him. Kagome went cross-eyed and twitched her nose looking at Shippo with surprise, he...he just flicked her, and is ignoring her... Did I miss something? Was the only thing going through Kagome's head, she poked his furry back and peaked over his left shoulder to see his face, but he just turned to the opposite direction, Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Shippo, it's just I was looking for that Ayanokoji girl, you know the one who seemed really bossy?" Shippo looked at her curiously then looked around, sniffing curiously, he licked her cheek in apology. Kagome stood up Shippo once again on her shoulder, it was time for the hosting, she sat at the table she was assigned to and gestured to four squealing girls to sit down as she offered them food and cakes.

"So Kagome-kun, what are your hobbies?" one of the girls asked, the others waited anxiously for Kagome's reply. Kagome smiled brightly at them "well I like Kendo, reading, writing, Martial arts, watching the clouds and, hmmm I guess playing with Shippo all the time" she said happily, but Inwardly she was surprised at how willingly she opened up to the now squealing girls.

Unknown to Kagome someone was watching her from a distance in...Awe, it was Kaoru, he couldn't believe how open 'he' meaning Kagome had gotten, just what a little over a week ago, she was really cold towards them except Haruhi. Hikaru noticed his brothers' attention had been turned away from him and over to someone or something at the other side of the room that they were. And followed his gaze when it landed on Kagome he couldn't help but gape at how happy the 'guy' looked.

The day went on as usual Kagome getting a lot of questions thrown at her, after a while she had started getting a headache and retired to the other side of the room claiming she was tired. Kagome looked out if the window once again and raised her eyebrow at the sight of what greeted her outside. It was that Ayanokoji girl or as Kagome had dubbed 'red head chick' she had just dumped someone's stuff into the pond that was just outside, it was quite an amusing sight she had expected a girl like her to at least have some gracefulness. The girl was walking brusquely over to the fountain though she tripped and fell on her face, and looked from Kagome could see was cursing from her red face and sneer that was also placed on it. After the girls' deed was done she clumsily walked away making sure she wasn't caught almost running into a tree.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Haruhi looked out her window to see her bag and equipment outside in the pond, she sighed, she thought this school had no bullies, she was obviously wrong, she ran out of the room and went to get her stuff, she had a feeling it was the Ayanokoji girl. She ran towards the schools front door not noticing Tamaki was following her wondering what was happening.

Kagome watched as Haruhi ran to get her things she growled silently, She hadn't known that stuff was Haruhi's, Kagome silently cursed herself, she was going to go and help but saw Tamaki there she smiled softly and left "what happened to Haruhi's stuff" asked Shippo who puffed in his normal form.

"I believe a certain red head had something to do with it, you know the one that was with Tamaki?" Shippo nodded and stretched yawning, Kagome picked him up under his arms and nuzzled his face with hers, "I'm very proud of you my Shippo, you stayed in your fox form all that time" Kagome said with pride in her voice. Shippo's chest puffed out from the compliment, while Kagome giggled silently, "and...As a special treat I'll take you to the park...hmm how about tomorrow?" Kagome finished, Shippo cheered in delight.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day Kagome noticed Haruhi's customer was Ayanokoji and smirked, Kagome headed over to the twins and bent down to Kaoru's ear "Kaoru" she whispered, she didn't notice the shiver that ran down his spine. Kagome had a plan cooked up for that sneaky little bitch, and she would need some help, she knew that she would have to tell Kyoya about it though since he was in charge of the expenses, she knew without his recognition she would have a big tab on her already large bill.

"I need you and your Brother to come with me for the moment" he nodded vaguely wondering how she knew that he was Kaoru but shook it off and told his brother, who also looked out right surprised she had hardly known them and yet here she has saying the correct names, but they shook it off thinking it to be a fluke.

"I'm sorry ladies, I hope you don't mind if I borrowed these two for the moment" Kagome asked with an innocent boyish smile they squealed at how sexy Kagome looked, and said yes.

"I was wondering if you to could help me in catching someone in the act" the twins noticed the gleam in her eyes and the smirk on her face, and grinned, they looked at her "what do we need?" Kagome smirked and told them her plan...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They went over just in time to see, Ayanokoji pull Haruhi over the table "ready?" asked Kagome they nodded and went over hearing her yell that Haruhi was being violent, Kagome and the twins strode over and dumped water on Haruhi and Ayanokoji. Kagome truly didn't mean for Haruhi to get soaked in the process, but it was an opportunity she couldn't let pass slide away so...yes Kagome is evil.

Kaoru, Hikaru and Kagome wore frowns, yet they were hiding their smirks, Tamaki came over and helped Ayanokoji up and stroked some hair out of her face, while Haruhi was glaring up at Kagome who was silently laughing in mirth along with the twins.

"Tamaki...Haruhi he tried to-..." Tamaki silenced her "you are beautiful, but not fit to be a customer, you were the one who threw Haruhi things into the pond" he said in a serious voice "leave", he said sternly, tears welled up in the girls eyes "Tamaki you baka!" she screeched with that she ran out. Kagome and the twins smirked at each other in triumph.

Everyone was silent for a while till Kagome, Kaoru and Hikaru burst out with laughter,, Haruhi stood up, making Kagome and the others stop laughing watching as Kagome looked nervously down at Haruhi "what's wrong Haruhi?" Kagome asked looking innocent, Haruhi just continued to glare at Kagome.

Haruhi took in a deep breath "Kagome why is that Kaoru and Hikaru poured their water on Ayanokoji, while yours which I happened to see spill on me?" Haruhi asked in a sickly sweet voice. Kagome stuttered losing her resolve "ah y-you see w-well, that is to say, that you looked very flustered and u-um I though y-you needed to cool down" Kagome stated, she knew she was dead, so she decided to do something else to rub it in, as she watch Haruhi's face redden from anger. Kagome poked her cheek with her finger looking at Haruhi innocently "see Haruhi your face is red again and looking flustered, here let me help you!" with that Kagome poured another jug on Haruhi head, placed it carefully on the table and ran away. Shippo being as smart as he was, jumped on to Mori's head.

Haruhi yelled and chased after Kagome with all her might knowing only one thing: Must destroy Kagome. Everyone else just looked dumbfounded, as the two 'boys' ran around the room in a flurry, and Kaoru couldn't help but notice the delight in Kagome's eyes as she mucked around with Haruhi.

**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-H-G-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**

**Thankyou I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, Please R&R when you stop by**

**bye-bye**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 12**

Hello peoples I'm back again, wow thanks for all of the reviews, I couldn't believe how much I got Yay me::applause::

Sorry for the long update it's just I'd just been to Queensland for camp for a whole week, a very long bus ride ::groan:: but I got through it, then right after that, I had city experience meaning I got to the city everyday for my project, and I have to wake up Really early so I've been quite tired. Not to mention when I actually got home I had over 100 messages to look at! Jeez So really I had hardly any time to type, but have now done so since everything is over!

I'd like to thank **– MuppyPuppy, Kagekitsonegal, midnight98, IceDarkness, juusan'ya, Mariacin, Kat-chan, Tearainy, Funabisenu, Ayjah, Silver Moon Vampire, Gothic Miko Princess, Shin Wal-New Moon-, cheeta922002, hakkai-my-youkai, magickbendingdemon, Komaru not a meamber, and regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan.-** Thankyou all for your wonderful reviews, you people rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club or Inuyasha...this is getting old! It literally hurts to put this down continuously for some people!

_**Recap:**_

_Haruhi yelled and chased after Kagome with all her might knowing only one thing: Must destroy Kagome. Everyone else just looked dumbfounded, as the two 'boys' ran around the room in a flurry, and Kaoru couldn't help but notice the delight in Kagome's eyes as she mucked around with Haruhi._

_**End of recap:**_

**_Now to the story!_**

After another long week went by (meaning they have been there around 2-3 weeks) Kagome and Haruhi walked to the dressing rooms it now being the end of the day, they were ready to shower, change, relax and head home.

Kagome and Haruhi together looked at the bathroom together then at each other, and both huffed in unison looking the opposite way from the other, both were soaked from their 'mucking around' as one would call it.

They looked down at each other once again exasperated, Kagome sighed "I'm sorry Haruhi" she said reluctantly. Haruhi instantly smiled and faced Kagome, Kagome just looked the other way with a scowl on her face.

Kagome took the shower on the right while Haruhi took the one on the left, the bathroom was quite large with white granite walls and black granite floor tiles, making it look lovely, they were all very neat.

Kagome hurried with her shower, and quickly dressed in baggy gray pants that overlapped her sneakers and a crimson dark red hoodie, her hair was in a high ponytail (much like Kouga's) and wore a black cap that said "Shit happens". Kagome patiently waited for Haruhi to finish and dress so she could see her kit, who was outside with the guys. "Get a move on Haru-kun" Kagome whined, as she tapped her foot impatiently, "yeah, yeah" was her reply as Haruhi came out with a towel wrapped around her body.

Kagome huffed the bangs framing 'his' face flying up at the brush contact, as soon as Haruhi stepped out in to the foyer to change the bathroom door opened to reveal Tamaki? What the Hell? "Haruhi...Kagome we're-..." his words stopped as he looked up seeing a half-naked Haruhi and a surprised Kagome. Kagome was surprised she hadn't even heard him come near the area. Her surprised expression turned to one of slight disappointment, she was hoping they could keep the 'guy' act up, you could say, but all well, there will always be more jokes to pull, oh that reminded her she had to get back at Haruhi with the water, hmmm.

As Kagome went into a daze in her own thoughts which in reality just looked like she was staring blankly at the tiled wall...well in was a very clean and neat wall, oh and oh so shiny, okay ahem back to the matter at hand.

Tamaki's face had gone beet red, he looked like an over ripe tomato the blush stood out against his blue/violet eyes and blond hair, making him look quite comical indeed.

_**Tamaki's POV:**_

Tamaki sighed impatiently as he waited for Haruhi and Kagome to hurry up in the bathroom, I mean really how long does it take for two guys to take a shower, Tamaki though for a moment in amusement not even I take that long in the shower.

We were ending the Host club early today, since we had been making excellent progress in Kyoya's terms with the new recruits, so they were going to head off for lunch and hang around there for a while.

But they were all waiting on Haruhi and Kagome to get a move on, around five minutes later he finally heard the second shower go off signaling the other person had now got out of the shower (Tamaki was near the door).

After a little while longer he got annoyed, That's it! He thought as he stomped to the door and opened the handle looking down in case they were dressing or whatever. "Haruhi...Kagome we're-..." he was about to finish his sentence telling then that they would meet them at the cafeteria, but was surprised...no horrified? Hmmm we'll go with astonished for the time being when Tamaki's brain starts working and functioning. Haruhi's a girl? Yes we have power! How is she a girl? Does that mean Kagome's a girl? Or what, and uh...uh their staring at me so I must be staring which equals blushing for me and then me walking quietly out the room, nothing happened...not at all...I'm telling the truth! Though his brain was a little frozen at this stage, so instead of his to 'sons' he now had a daughter and a-a?

Tamaki now out of the room shook his head trying to clear as a headache started to form. He looked up to see the rest of the Host club looking at him in confusion, waiting for an explanation, his face once again heated up in embarrassment as he tried to form words, but before he could mutter a word the door opened to reveal Haruhi and Kagome.

Kagome with a scowl and Haruhi with an embarrassed blush across her cheeks, Tamaki responded by blushing more and turning around going to his 'gloom' corner.

_**Normal POV:**_

"What's going on?" asked a curious Hunny, Tamaki having coming out of his gloom corner stood up and pointed a finger at Haruhi, his face still dusted pink, "Haruhi...is a female, in disguise as a man!" He announced, the Host club looked at Haruhi with question, Haruhi looked to Kagome with a silent question, which Kagome nodded to, with approval.

Kyoya sighed when he saw the silent message he wished Tamaki and the rest of this unruly club would listen to him like that always asking for approval, but sadly it was only a fantasy.

The host club was behind Tamaki _"your a girl Haruhi?"_ asked Hikaru and Kaoru in unison in surprise, Haruhi nodded at their question, she watched as Kaoru's gaze turned to Kagome in question, Kagome answered his unasked question "yes, so is Kagome-chan here" she said.

They all looked to Kagome for her answer Kagome only nodded with a grunt, everyone except Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Shippo and Kagome, eyes bugged out. Tamaki and the twins looked at everyone else "you all knew?" they asked, the rest nodded, the twins sighed and started grumbling about how they were always the last to know things.

Kagome over heard and smirked to them "don't see why you two didn't know, when we kicked you out if the room to change was a big enough clue" Kagome watched as there faces heated up.

All of a sudden a little...hmm how would you put it...shriek, squeal? Came from Tamaki, that sounded suspiciously like 'Kawaii' as he looked on at Kagome and Haruhi with adoration

She chuckled and walked to the other side of the room to get Shippo who had fallen asleep a little after the argument. Kagome looked towards the group who all seemed look at in wonder "Well?" Kagome asked gruffly "let's get going" with that she left with Shippo on her shoulder.

_**::After lunch::**_

Kagome walked down the halls with long strides, she had decided to visit Sesshoumaru, it had been a while since she had seen him. Shippo was leaning along her shoulders curling around her neck for warmth, as he slept tired threw the days events.

As Kagome made her way to the general office for permission to see Sesshoumaru, she could here girls whispering as she walked by, saying how cute she was and yadda yadda yadda she had heard it all before. From she new she even had fan club she shivered at the thought every time she was near a girl alone when in the host club they would glare at the poor thing and spread rumors...it was just scary and vile.

Kagome had felt so sorry for those said girls it was like hell it's self if you got on the wrong side of her fan club. Kagome over her time had grown quite used to all the girls flocking over her. Kagome wondered what they would do if they found out she actually a female such as themselves, just like Haruhi, Kagome stifled a laugh at the thought, oh there would be hell to pay!

As Kagome walked past a door she felt a tingle go down her spine and shivered, Kagome looked to the door that was across from her, it had a weird feeling to it, then it hit her and her green eyes widened 'dark magic'. As soon as she finished that thought she felt a bit of a flare come from the room, she looked at it wearily but decided nothing of it.

She looked to Shippo who was still asleep, she wasn't sure whether to take him with her or not, _it could be dangerous_ she thought. "Shippo...Shippo sweetie wake up" she said gently trying to rouse the sleeping kitsune from his nap. He blinked his eyes open and looked at his Okaa-san quizzically.

"Shippo I feel some dark magic coming from this room, I'm going to check it out so I want you to stay here alright, just in case it's dangerous" She explained.

Shippo nodded as she gently took him off her shoulders and placed him on the ground near the doorframe.

"Now make sure you stay out of sight, no one should be really around since they went off to lunch, so be careful, ok?"

Shippo nodded and yipped to her – I'll be careful, but that means you have to as well –

Kagome nodded and smiled softly to Shippo and faced the door, slowly turning the doorknob, and cautiously going inside. Leaving a stunned Shippo in her wake, he hadn't seen a true smile like that since they were with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga and his clan and...Inuyasha. Shippo let a fox like smile spread across his face, knowing that his Okaa-san was slowly yet surely getting better.

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I walked into the room and looked around it was very dark, humans wouldn't have been able to see with there dulled eyesight, but Kagome could easily considering she was a youkai. I looked towards a table in the room around that area was a purple light and from what I could see there was cat objects? Okay what is this place? My ears picked up some deep yet even breathing, I looked towards one of the chairs that were in the room and next to it was a cloaked figure only light thing on him was his pale face that shone in the pale purple light.

_**Normal POV:**_

"Who are you?" Kagome found myself asking. He shifted a little coming forward a step.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa, leader of the dark magic club, and you are?" he asked charmingly with a bow.

Kagome looked at him wearily "Higurashi Kagome, host of the Host club" she replied watching him.

He nodded slightly "Uh yes I have heard of the Host club, I am to believe the blonde one is scared of me". He said snickering slightly.

Kagome chuckled a little "Oh that would be Tamaki" Kagome said, she watched as he looked at her intently. "Is something the matter?" she asked after the long silence.

"I was lead to believe that the host club was run by males not females" he said with a raised eyebrow "not only that I also thought it was run by human not youkai" he also said smirking.

Kagome looked at him sharply, before she grinned "How did you know?" she asked casually.

Nekozawa shrugged "It's in your aura, well from what I can sense, you hide it very well" Kagome looked suspicious for a moment, then her eyes widened "your a youkai?" she asked shocked. He smiled and nodded.

_**O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B**_

_**Ah there goes another chapter and with a bit of a cliffie too. Well tell me how you like it, please R&R (read and review).**_

**bye-bye**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The new Hosts**

**Chapter 13**

Hello everyone sorry for the really long update, I know that you all are a bit upset with how long I took...but I beg you have mercy. I was having so much trouble with this chapter, when I neared the end, I didn't know where to end it, so I tried making it at least a bit longer, for everyone since it took me so long to update. Thankyou for all of the reviews, I'd like to thank **– Shin Wal-New Moon-, IceDarkness, juusan'ya, Ayjah, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, magicbendingdemon, Silver Moon Vampire, honey-senpai, hermonine, Komaru not a meamber, vampirekagomejc, cowgirlkitten2000, kittenn1011, Funabisenu, Bloodcherry and Full Moon Howl-.** Thankyou guys so much!

**_Recap:_**

_Nekozawa shrugged "It's in your aura, well from what I can sense, you hide it very well" Kagome looked suspicious for a moment, then her eyes widened "your a youkai?" she asked shocked. He smiled and nodded._

**_End of recap:_**

"Hello Aniki, how are you?" Kagome asked softly as she hugged him, Sesshoumaru bowed his head down and nuzzled her neck in affection, before answering.

"I am well Imouto, though could use a rest" he said sighing as he motioned for her to sit down in the plush cushioned chair that was behind her, she did so and watched and Sesshoumaru sat down as well. Kagome looked at him stunned after all this time he could still make a simple movement or gesture such as sitting down look very graceful with lots of poise.

Kagome asked him if she could take her concealing spell of, which he nodded for her to do so, Kagome grinned in happiness. Kagome put her index finger and her middle finger against her forehead and chanted some words with her eyes closed, as she chanted a mark of a black crescent moon flashed on her forehead glowing slightly. Her fangs grew out going a little over her lip since her mouth was open, her nails grew into claws though they were feminine though they could still cut through anything, her eyes seemed to glisten, and her tail grew out from her tailbone. Kagome's body Sesshoumaru noted stayed the same she obviously hadn't been able to get the spell to change her hair, eye colour, or her body structure, even though she didn't need to.

All in all Sesshoumaru was quite impressed, it was a nice change since her hadn't seen her for around 400 years or so, he really had missed her.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring at her intently and started to get nervous, but she refrained from fidgeting.

Kagome decided to ask a question first, "What have you been doing to make yourself so tired Aniki, you really should relax a bit at least" Kagome slightly scolded. Kagome thought for a second '_Heh if this was Sesshoumaru in the feudal era, I'd be dead...or pretty close to it'._

Sesshoumaru sighed "Well do you remember Rin?" Kagome nodded.

"Well since she was like a daughter to me in the feudal years, I adopted her as my real Daughter when she was around fourteen in human terms, so I adopted her the youkai way as I did to you" Kagome nodded once again not understanding where this was going.

"You see she has come to the age to take a mate and well..." he let the rest hang for a moment as he paused, Kagome had to choke back her laughter.

"Anyway, she has been a lot to handle since she is in heat, and has become a little violent" he winced at the thought. Kagome couldn't help she laughed at the Lords tale, though she felt sorry for him.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru glaring at her, but she just waved him off, "So what are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"When she gets over her heat, I'll let her find a mate that she finds worthy enough, with my help of course, but yes" Sesshoumaru finished exasperatedly. Kagome looked at him suspiciously "Anything else bothering you?"

"I have to get the school festival going and help the...I don't know if you've heard of it the Host club with the decorating though most of the festival is done by them, and I have a lot of paper work to do".

Sesshoumaru finished glaring at the pile of work at the side of his desk that looked like it would topple over at any time.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Well this girl I knew years ago, at my old school, I met her here, and we talked for a bit, and well...you know the Host club?" Sesshoumaru nodded curiously.

"Well Haruhi the girl I was talking about well she accidentally broke this vase and anyway since she couldn't pay for it she had to join the club, to pay it off and I joined to help her"

"And yeah they thought both of us were guys, they only found out our true genders about four days ago. I also found out I had a cousin by the name of Nekozawa..." she said looking pointedly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave a chuckle "Ah yes I see you met him, bit of a puzzle that one, I wanted you to figure him out by yourself, I knew he would show himself to you since he would have sensed your youki, did you find out what type youkai he is?"

_**Flashback:**_

Kagome eyes widened "Y-Your a youkai? How come I can't smell or fell it in your aura?" she asked as she took a step back. Nekozawa chuckled and took the hood of his cloak off as well as his wig, showing Kagome his blond hair and light blue eyes. Kagome stood her mouth agape, only thought going through her mind, How?

He gave her a soft taking pity on her, she could now smell his scent as long with feeling his aura, and his cloak and wig had masked it, amazing. Kagome sniffed the air, which concluded that he was a Neko youkai, Kagome held an amused laugh. He was a Neko youkai and his name was Nekozawa how ironic.

A thought popped into Kagome's head "Does Sesshoumaru-sama know about you being a youkai?" Kagome figured Sesshoumaru would know of this fact, but decided to ask just in case.

Nekozawa nodded "Yes he does, believe it or not Sesshoumaru is my cousin" he said innocently.

Kagome was shocked "WHAT!? Really?" Kagome couldn't believe it.

Nekozawa gave a chuckle and nodded, looking amused by her as he grinned. Kagome looked at him and grinned back. "Well guess what Nekozawa that also makes you my cousin, did you know that?" Kagome asked cheekily.

Nekozawa gave her a combination of a shocked and confused look, he had never seen her before, had he? "How?" he asked as he watched her it was now his turn to be shocked.

"Well Sesshoumaru adopted me in as his sister a long time ago" she replied smirking at him.

Kagome proceeded to tell Nekozawa about the well and how she became youkai since she was ningen at one stage many years ago and, about how she met her companions and Sesshoumaru. She left out about her being the Shikon no Tama's Guardian, or how she broke it, he didn't need to know yet.

After her explanation looked at Nekozawa's face, he was quite shocked, Kagome looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry Nekozawa-kun, but I must take my leave, I have to speak to Sesshoumaru before I meet my friends, I shall talk to you another time" with that she gave a wave and left the room leaving a stunned Nekozawa in her wake.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"Yes I found it quite Ironic, figured I should have thought of it first, with all the cat skulls, near the dark magic and the cat puppet" She replied. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped slightly at being told about the cat puppet, he wouldn't tell anyone, but Nekozawa was very embarrassing with that thing.

"How come he does dark magic?" She asked.

"Well since he was made to come here so he wouldn't stay locked in his room...his doesn't like sunlight you see, so in his time he made up the dark magic club, If there are members I haven't seen them, but yes he is an odd one" Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome looked down at her watch "I better get going Sesshoumaru, I have tom meet the other Hosts soon".

They both stood up to bid her leave Sesshoumaru came around the desk and embraced her, Kagome sighed and leaned into his warmth. Her tail unconsciously wrapped around his waist in her hug as well. Sesshoumaru smiled when he felt her tail and pulled back a little look at her, she was adorable in his eyes, he looked up to her ears on her head that were twitching slightly. He reached up and grabbed one of her ears between his thumb and index finger and tweaked them gently, Kagome squeaked slightly, caught off guard but then started purring. On the outside she showed annoyance on her face though you could tell she was in bliss at having her ears petted. "I gotta go!" Kagome whined at him since he was taking her time up. Sesshoumaru just chuckled and let her out of his grip, but held her in place, Kagome looked up at him expectantly. "Kagome I want you to remember if you get sick of staying at your place your always welcome to come and live with me" Sesshoumaru stated seriously. Kagome nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

11111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222222222222222222222222223333333333

Kagome sighed as she walked down the halls of Ouran, for some reason, she hadn't noticed how many people actually go to this school, and the hall was quite full and lively with people, hustling and bustling around. She was jostled a lot as she went down the hall; she wanted nothing more than to use her transportation skill she had and just be with the other Hosts. It was very tempting though she knew that it was common sense, that she could not...but no was stopping her from wishing now were they?

Kagome continued walking her hands in her jumper' pockets, (which she had put on in class) as she looked at everyone. All of the girls would either squeal, or giggle at her, their perfumes making her slightly nauseous but she was all right. Kagome looked at what the girls were wearing, even though they look nice on the girls, the dresses themselves were...disgusting in her words. All frilly and yellow, not her thing that is for sure, not even before going to the Feudal era, when she would wear the sailor uniform, with the very, very short green skirt, would she ever where this schools' female uniform. Kagome looked at all the girls around they were all glancing at her either giggling or squealing, the sad thing was, that Kagome noted with a sweat-drop, was that they were whispering to each other quite loudly abut for the whole world to hear, note the sarcasm in whispering.

Kagome stopped and delicately sniffed the air without anyone seeing and smelt the now familiar scents of Mori and Hunny-senpai, what were they doing here? Kagome turned to find them behind her having just walked around the corner. When Hunny spotted her he leapt away from Mori's side and latched on to Kagome's back, his arms around her neck.

"Hello Kago-chan, what are you doing here, and not at the cafeteria?" Hunny asked blinking cutely as Mori began to walk with them as they made their way to the said area

"I was talking to someone, when I lost track of time" Kagome replied obviously giving Hunny the ride their, he really was to light, even though she was a youkai.

"What about you and Mori-senpai?"

"Oh we went to the Newspaper club and asked them to put an article about the up coming festival, in their newspapers for the school and also to hand flyers and paste them around the school" he relied using hand gestures nearly falling backwards in the process.

"Oh" Kagome nodded, she looked to the silent Mori "How are you today Mori-senpai?"

Mori looked at her at the corner of his eyes "I'm well, you?"

"Not bad" she replied looking ahead once again.

"Ah..."

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru went to the cafeteria together, it had been ten minutes and Mori, Kagome and Hunny hadn't shown up.

"_Haruhi..."_ the twins whined as they came up in front of her, she blushed a little from the intense gaze she was getting from Hikaru, she didn't know the feeling that went to her face, but she hid it.

Haruhi gave them a bored look instead "What?" she asked as she sat down and began to eat her bento she made for herself.

"_Where's Kagome, we're bored!"_ they said in unison, Tamaki hearing that Kagome wasn't here as he walked in began to panic "Kagome she's missing, mother call the authorities anything we must find my daughter!" he wailed dramatically falling to his knees.

"Who is mother?" asked Hikaru, "Position wise...probably me," exclaimed Kyoya, sighing he repositioned his glasses.

"Haru-chan!" a voice exclaimed, they heard through the cafeteria, as they looked to see, Mori, Hunny and Kagome walk through the door, Tamaki flew off the ground and bounded over to Kagome.

"Ah my precious daughter, you worried me, where have you been?" he asked as he gave her watery eyes, so that she would tell him.

Kagome wondered why he started calling her his daughter, but didn't bother to much about it and sighed she rubbed the back of her head grinning sheepishly, Kaoru and others...found it very cute, when she was blushing.

The girls squealed at the blush on Kagome's face, while some fainted, "well...I kind of got lost and Mori and Hunny-senpai found me and brought me here" she explained.

Tamaki was standing in front of her looking like a drooling idiot, 'Kawaii...' he thought, Kagome waited for him to move out of her way, so she could move, but he seemed in a daze, she sighed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Tamaki...Tamaki-senpai...you in there at all?" when he made no movement her patience was gone, so she stood strait and bopped him on the head with her fist, he came out of his daze and fell sideways, the twins couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

All of a sudden Kagome felt a dark yet friendly aura, she looked on at the cafeteria door to see Nekozawa, what is he doing here...? He looked around as if he was looking for something, before he left Tamaki was shaking Kagome rolled her eyes, Kagome nudged Kaoru, and leaned over to his ear.

"Who was that, and why is Tamaki shaking on the ground?" she asked in his ear, she noticed him at the corner of her eye shiver, and smirked secretly.

Kaoru shivered at her close proximity as well as her breath as it brushed against his ear, he realized she asked a question and came down back to Earth, before he could answer Tamaki had stopped his bawling and had gotten in front of Kagome.

He had a serious yet eerie look in his eyes, "H-he gives people curses..." Tamaki stated in a...shaken voice? 'Why was he so scared of that? I have had heaps of curses placed on me...oh wait that was in the feudal era...calm down Kagome, remember you were trying to not remember, stay strong girl' she thought.

Kagome started a little mantra in her head 'I am strong, I am strong...' she continued her eyes closed without her noticing keeping her tears at bay, Shippo looked at his Okaa-san, and smelt her tears, and rubbed against her cheek with his furry body for comfort.

Haruhi noticing her friends distress, though not sure why, asked about the curses and how Tamaki knew.

"Well..." he stated in an eerie whisper, "It was a normal usual day, me greeting people etc, when I stepped on something soft looking down I noticed a cat puppet glaring up at me and I knew I was doomed. First I was went to class as normal, yet as I sat there I didn't recognize anyone, there was a test that day to and when I looked upon it, there were all these cryptic curses running through the pages. Later that day as I was walking I kept tripping and slipping for no apparent reason, it was then I knew I had been cursed, by know one than Nekozawa-senpai himself!" finished Tamaki looking deeply scared and troubled.

Kagome, gave him a deadpanned look and shook her head 'what an idiot' "Really?" chirped Haruhi and Hunny, Tamaki nodded and finally stood up from his position, an 'ahem' was made and the Host club all looked towards Kyoya.

"It is Highly possible that, that day you were in the wrong class, thus the different people you encountered" Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses up, Kagome and the twins nodded at the sense of it.

"Oh yeah!" Tamaki retorted arms crossed over his chest "well then why was it when I got my work/test, it was in cryptic curses that I couldn't translate?" Kyoya sighed and grabbed his notebook jotting certain things down.

"Well that would be because you walked into a Greek lesson I believe, that's why you couldn't understand it" replied Kyoya casually as if he was explaining the weather...which he might as well should be.

Kagome, Kaoru and Hikaru burst out laughing, Tamaki huffed and pouted childishly, Kaoru was the first to calm down Himself and Hikaru had used Kagome for support on holding them up, 'she's strong' he noted since she wasn't sagging from their weight.

Kaoru took note of her laugh, it sounded lovely like bells, it sounded heavenly to hear, but it sounded a little strained but barely, it was like she hadn't laughed in a long time, why? He silently thought as Hikaru and Kagome soon calmed down snickering slightly.

11111111111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222222222222222222233333333333333

Haruhi looked at the problem in her booklet, letting out a sigh of relief when she figured it out, she heard the bell chime. She looked up at the clock in the library and quickly grabbed her stuff and raced out of the room and down the halls of the school. "I'll never here the end of it if I'm late" she mumbled to herself as she came upon the doors of the third music room. As she looked in what she saw first was...a butterfly landing on her nose "Eh?" Haruhi looked in and was amazed, she could have sworn the sign outside above the rooms door said that this was the third music room. Haruhi stepped out f the room and lean backwards to look up at the sign 'The Third Music Room' yes she was right, her brain processed that she was right but her eyes were seeing a tropical paradise. She looked to the side to see Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder staring at everything blankly and Shippo was batting a paw at the snake that had itself wrapped around a tree not far from them looking vaguely annoyed at the kit, but did nothing to stop the annoying batting.

Haruhi started walking to Kagome who had turned around to look at her. "Where are we?" Haruhi asked the stoic girl.

Kagome shrugged "I believe this is he third music room, I had to double check before, I have no clue as to what has happened though, but Shippo seems to enjoy it" she responded watching as he pounced on an unsuspecting butterfly.

"Welcome!"

The sound rang through the tropical jungle making Haruhi jump as her and Kagome both looked at from what she could make out the rest of the host club. They were all surrounding Tamaki wearing tropical clothes.

"What's going...on?" was what Haruhi wanted to say before a bird landed on her head. Kagome looked at her and swatted the bird away before its droppings could land on Haruhi, "This is the host club we joined?" she asked looking around.

"I believe so..." Kagome replied, watching Shippo play around with the snake carefully.

"What? It's just Haruhi and Kagome? You're late" the twins stated in unison.

Haruhi grabbed her pocket calendar and had a look at the month, with Kagome looking over he shoulder.

"According to the calendar, it should be early April right now," she said as she looked at Kagome who was over her shoulder nodding in agreement.

"Fearing the chill and curling up in a blanket in nonsense! What do you think we have this flawless air conditioning for?" stated a dramatic Tamaki as he flew off his throne waving his fan about.

"Is there something of the club's policies you want to criticize? O' Haruhi and Kagome-kun, who owe us eight million-Yen debts? Asked Kyoya with an air of triumph swirling around him, Haruhi gulped while Kagome glared at the man, she swore he only did this so he could make others fear him, and to hear himself talk.

**_O-U-R-A-N-H-I-G-H-S-C-H-O-O-L-H-O-S-T-C-L-U-B_**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Also if anyone is up to read a Fruits Basket, Inuyasha crossover, my friend tigerlily1992, has one up that she just started, so check it out if you want.

Oh also, I have a new FMA, Inuyasha crossover, it won't be updated for a bit since I have this and my other story to work on plus the other O.H.S.H.C to get a move on that I had promised, so anyway please R&R and I'll see you next time.

**Bye**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


End file.
